Affectionate Anecdotes
by 12AngryMen
Summary: The not-so-anticipated spinoff series to Acidic Affection! An anthology of shorter works following the antics of Izuku and Mina throughout their relationship, both during and after the events of the original story. Join these curly-haired cuties on all sorts of (mis)adventures!
1. A Lazy Sunday Morning

Hey everyone. As the summary to this said, this is more or less a spinoff of my Acidic Affection story. This won't be a continuous work but rather an anthology of sorts, a collection of smaller pieces taking place at various points in the Acidic Affection "universe".

I won't say it's a sequel, as not all of these will take place after the end of the story. This first piece, for example, takes place between the last 2 chapters. You'll also notice this is a particularly short "chapter" – There's no real set length to any of these. Some will be short drabbles like this, some will be more robust oneshots, and some may even be multiple parts. The themes and ideas will vary wildly of course. Heck, some may not even focus on either Izuku or Mina.

As for an update schedule… Well, there isn't one really. I'll basically add to this whenever I get an idea I want to put down. It could be days between updates, or weeks. This is more or less a dumping ground for ideas that involve these two dorks already being in an established relationship.

Finally, and this should go without saying but… It is expected you have read Acidic Affection before any of this. I'm not saying you can't read these stories on their own, of course, but I feel you'll be missing a lot of context and won't enjoy them nearly as much.

Now, that's enough from me.

* * *

It was a warm summer morning on the campus of U.A. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun shone down. While one would expect to see crowds of people heading into school at about at this time, it was rather quiet on the prestigious school's grounds today. Another Sunday had come, giving students and staff alike a day to rest.

Perhaps the only spot on campus with any signs of life was the dormitory built for U.A's hero students. Unsurprisingly, several members of the famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) class 1A were used to getting up early, even on days off.

Mina Ashido was not one of those members.

And yet despite that, the acid-wielding girl found herself opening her eyes at about 7 o'clock, several hours earlier than she normally would on a day like this. Groggy, sure, but she was still awake. Groaning with annoyance at being roused from her slumber so early, she soon became aware of the sensation of her head slowly rising and falling accompanied by the sound of deep breathing. Smiling, she slowly lifted her head off her bedmate's chest, sitting up slightly to look at him.

"Mmmm… Morning, hon-huh?" Mina cut herself off as she realized something even more unusual than her waking up at this hour. Beside her, still fast asleep, was Izuku Midoriya.

Mina almost _never_ got up before her boyfriend.

The two of them had been dating for nearly two months now, they and had spent most of the latter half of that living together in the dorms. This certainly wasn't the first time they'd spent the night together, and it was almost always Izuku that wound up waking Mina up, especially on school days. It'd always be a struggle to drag her out of bed, too. However, there had been rare moments like today where she would end up being the first one up.

Mina took a moment to observe her sleeping boyfriend. It wasn't something she got to see often, and she always cherished it. He just looked so… Relaxed. So tranquil. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Given the immense responsibility he held due to his Quirk, it was something his girlfriend appreciated seeing.

Having learned about the truth of Izuku's – And by extension All Might's – Quirk about two weeks ago, she now knew why he was so determined to push himself harder and harder. Why he never seemed to feel satisfied with his performance, no matter how amazing he may have seemed to everyone else. He had come so far, but in his mind, he had only taken the first few steps on an incredibly long and arduous journey.

…But he was still a human, and a young one at that. His stamina wasn't infinite, and there were times Mina worried her lover was overexerting himself. Seeing him like this helped put her at ease.

It didn't last long, however; Izuku was a _very_ light sleeper, and Mina's slight movements were enough to rouse him from his slumber.

"Hn…" Green eyes slowly opened as he looked up at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she greeted in a soft voice.

"Mmm… Morning, Mina..." Izuku murmured, not taking his head off the pillow. His eyes were still half-closed as he spoke; he clearly hadn't completely woken up yet. "…What time is it…?"

"7. You overslept, mister," Mina joked. To many people, 7 AM was a rather early time to wake up, but Izuku wasn't most people. The drowsy boy cracked a small smile at her comment.

"And you're up early," he shot back. Mina chuckled, yawning halfway through; evidently, she wasn't fully awake either. She laid back down, adjusting herself so that she was next to him.

"Guess our sleeping habits are rubbing off on each other, huh?" She asked rhetorically before giving him a quick good-morning kiss. "So… Should we get up?" Her lover let out a soft groan, snuggling up to her.

"Don't want to..." He mumbled, nuzzling her. Mina couldn't help but giggle at his somewhat childish response. She adored sleepy Izuku; he showed a part of himself that only she really got to see whenever he was in this state.

It was the part of him that was, for lack of a better word, lazy. The part of him that just wanted to actually relax for once in his life, to not think about heroes or Quirks or his future as the successor to All Might. The part of him that wanted to, for just a little while, act like a normal teenage boy.

And after everything he had gone through, he deserved to feel that way every now and then. He _needed_ to, for both his sake and Mina's.

She loved Izuku, but again, she worried about him. The immense burden he had to bear, the lofty expectations set by both himself and others… To say nothing of the fact that his Quirk was legitimately dangerous to his health. She loved him for his unbreakable spirit and willpower, but again, he was still human. She feared if he didn't stop and take it easy every now and then, he would be crushed under the weight of his responsibilities.

Which is why she was more than happy to see him act like this.

…Besides, she didn't really want to get up either.

"Okie dokie…" She said as they embraced each other, sighing happily as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. She giggled softly as he peppered her with kisses, all of which she eagerly returned.

The best part about this Izuku was how affectionate he was.

Nothing extreme happened, of course. The two of them were in a cuddly mood this morning, their kissing more playful than anything.

"…Love you, babe," Mina cooed as she rested her head against his.

"Love you too," Izuku replied, holding her close. She let out a small yawn that sounded more like a squeak than anything.

So cozy…

It wasn't long before the two of them were back asleep, nestled in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Again, very, very short start, I know. This was more of a proof-of-concept type thing than anything, a fairly safe and simple start before I get into anything else. As I said at the start, I can't say for sure when the next update will be, or what it will be about. Hopefully you enjoyed this, and will enjoy what's to come!


	2. All the Little Things

Finally back. I know I said it could take a ton of time for this to update, but I do feel a bit bad leaving only 1 story. Here's something to make up for that.

* * *

Izuku shifted his weight slightly, trying to get as comfortable as possible. He held his girlfriend close, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his left arm around hers. Resting his head against hers, he felt her curly pink hair tickling his cheek a bit.

He and Mina were sitting together on one of the couches in the common room of the U.A. dorms, nestled together under a blanket as they watched a film. It was a late Saturday night, and nobody else was down there with them. It was a cozy, romantic evening for the young lovers.

The girl next to him stirred a bit, adjusting her head. Again, her hair moving against the side of his face tickled him slightly. It was a feeling he had grown very accustomed to, and he knew what typically followed. He couldn't keep himself from smiling as he felt her lips brush against his cheek. In response, he turned his head so they were now looking at each other, meeting her mouth with his.

"Mmm…" A soft sound came from Mina as they pulled away before she snuggled up against him even harder.

They were watching a romantic film tonight, and it was making them both feel extra cuddly. One of the main characters was currently trying to figure out how they would confess their love for the other. They were, naturally, quite nervous about the whole thing. Izuku couldn't help but be reminded of himself a little bit.

He remembered back a couple months ago when he finally worked up the courage to tell Mina those words. How he had wrestled with his emotions for weeks prior to that moment, how uncertain he was about everything. Just the thought of being in love had been too much for his brain to handle.

Now? It wasn't even something he had to think about. He loved Mina, and that was that. He loved everything about her with all his heart.

He loved her colorful skin, as vibrant as her personality. He loved her hair, pink and fluffy like a cloud during sunset. Her eyes… Oh, her eyes. How many times had he found himself getting lost in them now? They were a pair of shining stars in a midnight sky.

He'd make a wish, but Mina had come true long ago.

He adored her smile, which could brighten even his darkest days. His heart would flutter every time he heard her laugh; it was a truly angelic sound. He loved her optimism and energy, almost envying her constant excitement. Her courage, her compassion, her creativity… He admired so much about her.

He loved how special she could make him feel. The ways she'd speak and act when only he was around, all the little pet names she had come up with him over the past few months (he found "Small Might" a particularly funny one). She could always make him smile, make him laugh. And despite having about half a year to get used to her antics, she could still find ways to make him feel as flustered and nervous as when they first started dating.

And you know what? He loved that. He loved that she could make him still feel that way. She was truly one of a kind.

God, he loved her so much!

A strange noise pulled the lovestruck boy from his thoughts. He quickly noticed that the movie had been paused, as well as the fact that the weight on his shoulder was gone. Turning his head, he saw Mina was now on her knees, hands over her mouth. He could tell she had the biggest smile plastered on her face as she excitedly bounced up and down a bit.

What had gotten into her?

"EEEEE!" A shrill squeal from his girlfriend caught him off guard, as did the sudden hug that nearly knocked him over. "Ohmygoshyou'rethesweetestlittlething!" He could barely understand her with how fast she was talking.

"Wh…What are…" Izuku trailed off as he the gears started turning in his head.

He had just said most, if not all of that out loud. And Mina was close enough to understand his mumbling.

"…"

It had been a long time since his face had gone this red. He legitimately thought he had caught on fire for a second. Mina was saying something as she held him in her vice-lug hug, but he couldn't understand at this point.

He slowly sank into the couch, trying to disappear under the blanket. Some of what he had just thought – And said – was rather cringe-worthy.

"I…I…" He couldn't even get words out. Mina finally released him, pulling the blanket away so could see him. She cupped his face in her hands.

"…Love you too, Izu," She said with a smile that melted his heart. He didn't get a chance to respond before she pulled him in for a very long, deep kiss.

Still reeling from the shock of everything, the kiss managed to catch him off guard. However, he slowly recovered as his lover's kissing grew more and more passionate. Slowly, his hands rested on her waist as he began to return the passionate kiss.

Just one more thing he loved about her...

* * *

Short, Sappy and probably a bit cringey, but that was sort of the point. Got a couple other ideas, so you'll hopefully see something else sooner rather than later. Bye!


	3. Sock it to 'em

Here's another drabble for you all.

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the elevator, heart beating slightly faster than normal. He was wearing a rather nice set of clothes, with a collared shirt and khakis. Walking up to his destination, he breathed into his hand and it a few times. Not noticing an odor, he took a deep breath.

Okay, he was ready.

He lightly knocked on the door in front of him.

"M-Mina?" He called out, announcing his presence. "I'm ready."

It had been over a month since the two of them had become a couple, but Izuku still couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he was meeting his girlfriend for a date. He had gotten a lot more comfortable with the idea of being in a romantic relationship, especially since he was now living in the same building as her, but something about date nights always got him anxious.

He waited for a response. She was definitely in there; he could hear her moving around. There was actually a little more noise than he would have expected, to be honest. What was going on in there?

It became apparent after several seconds that she either hadn't heard him or was just not answering. He knocked again, slightly louder this time.

"Mina?" He raised his voice a bit.

"J-Just a second!" This time she answered. "I just… Need… To find… Ugh!" He could hear the sound of drawers being open and shut as she talked. "Where is it?"

It appeared that the pink girl had misplaced something.

"A-Are you alright?" Izuku asked. Part of him wanted to try walking in and giving her a hand, but he was also worried she might not be decent.

"I'm okay! Just need one last thing before we can go!" She sounded a little frustrated. "I just had it… Where are you?"

"C-Can I help?" He offered.

"I-I don't need-ugh, never mind." Footsteps approached the door before the knob turned, revealing the bright pink form of Mina. She wore a pretty black dress with some jewelry. Oddly enough, though, she was only wearing one sock on her foot.

"Hey," she greeted, giving a small smile. "Sorry, I know we need to get going but… I can't find my other sock."

"You're… Sock?" That's what she was looking for.

"Yeah. Come on, give me a hand. I just saw it…" Ushering him inside, she walked back into the room.

Izuku was at a loss. He knew Mina could be a bit oblivious sometimes, but this…

"M-Mina, um… About your sock…?" How had she not noticed?

"What?" Turning to look at him again. "Do you see it?"

Oh, he saw it alright. How she hadn't was rather perplexing. Because her other sock was currently wrapped around her left horn, dangling slightly.

How had that even gotten there?

Izuku opened his mouth to inform her of the piece of clothing on her head. However, a thought crossed his mind before he spoke. Just how long would it take her to realize?

"…I was just wondering why you can't just grab another pair?" He asked.

He could tell her where it was, sure. But he wanted to see how long this would go. Besides, Mina took every opportunity she could to tease the easily-flustered boy; this was a chance for some much-deserved payback.

"No no no! These are my lucky socks!" The girl exclaimed. "It's of the utmost importance that we find it!"

…Lucky socks? Well, he'd heard of weirder things. Playing along, he began pretending to search for his girlfriend "missing" sock. Her room was already a bit of a mess; she had been searching quite frantically, it seemed.

To be honest, he shouldn't have been so surprised. This sort of predicament was very… Well, Mina. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her open drawers she had clearly already searched, the sock dangling just outside of her periphery as she did. It was rather cute.

"I swear, I _just_ saw it a few minutes ago," Mina grumbled. "Any luck?"

"N-No." Izuku had to cover his mouth as she looked at him.

"Alright, I'll look over here then. You check the dresser." She moved to another part of the room, passing by a mirror as she did. Izuku tried and failed to stifle a laugh as he watched her walked right by it, completely missing the sock in the reflection.

Unfortunately, it seemed Mina heard it. Turning around, she shot a look at him.

"What?" She was now actually _standing_ in front of the mirror, but she was so busy looking at Izuku that she still didn't notice her reflection. This unfortunately only made him start to laugh even harder. "What's so funny?" There was an annoyed look on her face. Deciding this had gone on long enough, the laughing boy just pointed at the mirror. Mina turned to look at it and froze.

A few seconds later, her whole face turned magenta.

"I….I-Izu!" She yanked the sock off her horn and whipped it at her boyfriend, who barely managed to dodge. He couldn't stop the laughter at this point. "S-Stop! It's… It's not funny!" It was rare to see Mina this flustered, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"S-Sorry… Sorry…" Izuku managed to calm down enough to speak. "I just… I wanted to see how… How long you'd…" He trailed off as he continued laughing; by now he was doubled over and clutching his stomach. He hadn't had a laugh like this in some time.

He felt a _little_ bad, but then again this was an incredibly absurd situation.

Mina crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks. Her usual display whenever she got mildly upset about something. However, her faux anger didn't last long before she too succumbed to the ridiculousness of the whole thing, joining her boyfriend in a laughing fit.

It was a sweet little moment, one of many the two had shared since they started dating. Izuku knew he'd never get tired of them.

"Okay… Okay… Phew…" Finally settling down, the two of them caught their breath as Mina spoke. "I guess I deserved that one." She shook her head slowly. "Seriously, how the heck…?"

"That's what I was wondering," Izuku noted, still grinning.

"Hm. Guess you got me for once. Someone's learning," she almost looked proud. Walking over to him, she picked up her sock and put it on. "Now, shall we?"

"Okay. But, um, before we go…" Izuku's curiosity demanded he ask. "What makes those socks lucky, exactly?" Mina beamed.

"Because these were what I was wearing the day we had our finals."

"Huh? But why…" It took a second for the boy to catch on.

That was the day they first really spoke to one another. The start of this bond that had formed between them.

Now it was his face that was glowing. Mina giggled at the sight before leaning in a giving him a quick kiss. This only served to intensify his blush, of course.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time. Come on, we'll miss our reservations!" Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, Mina led him out the door.

Not even five minutes later and she had already gotten him back.

A smile crossed Izuku's lips.

…And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Another quicky! Just had this idea of having Mina misplace something on her horn, thought it'd be fine. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Strike a Pose

Got another quick idea, wanted to get it down ASAP.

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in the halls of U.A.'s dorms. Being a day off, many of the building's inhabitants were out and about. Some were shopping for food or other essentials. Others were simply enjoying the nice fall day. A select few were taking the opportunity to get some additional work done for class, whether that be actual school work or physical training.

Izuku was one of these people. His body ached slightly as he stepped into his dorm room, throwing off his backpack as he did. His shirt soon followed, as did the rest of his clothing as he stepped into his bathroom.

It was time for the best part of any workout.

A few moments later, the exhausted student let out a huge sigh of relief as he stepped into his shower. The hot, steaming water almost instantly soothed his sore muscles as he stood under the showerhead. He remained stationary for a bit, letting his whole body relax.

There was a smile on his face as he began to soap. He hummed a faint tune to himself, resisting to urge to break out in full song like he sometimes did back at home. The dorm's walls weren't exactly soundproof, and there was no way he was going to risk someone hearing that. He'd already had more than enough embarrassing moments during his stay here.

The junior hero finally stepped out about 20 minutes later. Feeling adequately refreshed, he dried himself off before wrapping his towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom. His body shivered as the colder air from his bedroom grazed his exposed skin, steam from the shower slowly wafting out of the bathroom behind him.

He wondered what he should do with the rest of his day as he stepped over to his dresser. Homework was already done, and there were no tests coming up that he needed to worry about. Maybe he'd see who was around? Mina had gone out shopping a few hours ago, but maybe she had gotten back at this point. Perhaps he'd see what she was doing?

As he considered texting his girlfriend to see what she was up to, Izuku stopped in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Peering at his reflection, he couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps it was a little conceited, but the topless boy couldn't help but admire his own muscular frame. It was something he would do more often than he'd care to admit. When he was certain nobody was watching, of course.

He slowly turned his body in a full rotation, inspecting it at every angle. He really was in good shape these days…

It had been over a year now, but the once-Quirkless boy could still vividly recall the days before he met All Might. The days before those 10 nightmarish months that nearly destroyed him. He had been such a scrawny guy back then; he honestly struggled to lift his backpack on the days it was particularly full of stuff. And while he had gotten a bit of cardio running from Bakugou and his other bullies, it didn't really amount to much.

Looking at photos of himself back then was a little weird, to be honest. He looked so different now…

And he was pretty damn proud of himself.

Confidence had never been Izuku's strong suit, though Mina had certainly helped him in that regard. But even then, he never really felt good about himself for the longest time. Even when he first was given One for All, his inability to control it had dampened any boost to his ego the Quirk might have provided.

He still could hear them in the back of his mind. Those voices that had hounded him throughout his childhood, telling him how worthless he was. How he would accomplish nothing. Despite the position he was in now, he did sometimes let them get to him a little more than he should have.

But today, he was feeling a little cocky.

Lifting his arms so his hands were above his head, he flexed them so his biceps bulged. Seeing himself doing it, he couldn't help but blush a bit; this sort of "macho" stuff wasn't really him.

And yet…

He made another pose, lowering his arms and making an "O" shape with them in front of him, tightening his abdominals as he did. Again, he knew how ridiculous this looked coming from him, but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

He was so distracted by himself that he failed to notice his door opening.

"H-Hey there…" Deciding he might as well be extra silly, he started a conversation with himself as he did more flexes. "Wh-Who's that handsome guy? O-Oh wait… It's me!" Again, nobody was around, but he could feel his face burning up as he said that. The fact that he was stammering as he said that made it worse.

Deciding to try something else, he put is hands on his hips and stuck out his chest. Putting on that All Might face he had practiced so much, he took a breath.

"It's all right now, citizens! Because I am here!" He spoke in a deep voice, trying to emulate his idol as much as possible. "Hahahahaha!" To add to the effect, he let out a loud, joyous laugh.

"Pft…Heheh…"

The sound of _another_ laugh made him instantly freeze. Hands still on his chest, he slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. His face went completely pale as he found the source.

"Oh no, don't mind me! Keep going, this is great!" Mina had the biggest grin on her face.

Izuku's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as his brain shut down for a few seconds.

"…AAAAAH!" Rebooting, the shirtless boy let out a scream as his face became a tomato. "M-M-Mina… I… Hu… Wh…. Ng…" He flailed his arms in front of his face, trying to form some kind of coherent sentence. He frantically looked around for something to put on. While Mina had seen him in even less than a towel at this point in their relationship, he was still caught off guard by her appearance.

"Got back a little while ago, figured I'd see if you were around. Would've knocked but uh… Glad I didn't." She seemed to interpret his gibberish as "what are you doing here?".

"H…How…Long…" He managed to get a couple words out this time.

"Mmmm… Around when you did this." She struck one of the poses he had just made, snickering as she did. "A little before you started talking to yourself."

Oh terrific, she had heard the most embarrassing stuff then.

"I…" Getting over the shock of the situation, Izuku slowly stopped panicking. The redness in his face didn't face at all, though. He let out a groan as he covered his face with both hands. "Th…That was…" He really didn't have a good explanation for why he was acting like that.

"Hey…"

He shuddered a bit as he felt her hands grab his, pulling them down. She no longer had that teasing grin on her face, instead wearing a warm and loving smile. It had been a long time since the mere act of touching him got him so anxious, but he was already quite flustered.

"You shouldn't feel bad about doing that, dude," she said. "I mean, it was a damn good show." She winked, giggling as his face somehow grew hotter.

"Th-That's…" Granted, he enjoyed the fact that Mina found him attractive.

"But seriously… After everything you've been through, you deserve to show off a bit, babe." She began running a hand down his arm, squeezing his bicep a bit. "I mean, I've seen pictures of you before U.A., and… Wow, dude, just wow." Izuku swallowed, his heartrate accelerating as Mina played with his arm.

"M-Mina…" Some less-than-noble thoughts surfaced in his mind.

"Like, I know you may not think it sometimes, but you've got so much to be proud of. Who cares if you're still learning to control that crazy Quirk of yours? Like, I'm sure I wouldn't be doing any better." The pink girl knew the full story of One for All, so she understood the massive responsibility its current wielder had. "You've worked extra hard for that rockin' bod, dude, so don't feel bad about showing it off!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile. The compliments were a bit embarrassing, sure, but he appreciated them nonetheless. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder if his lover had ulterior motives.

"…You just want to see me flex more," he said accusingly.

"I mean… Can you blame me?" The horned girl looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his chest. "Like… Damn." She moved her gaze back to his face, a peculiar look in her eyes.

Neither of them moved for a second as the atmosphere grew heavy. Those thoughts from before lingered in Izuku's head as he slowly wrapped his arms around Mina's waist. Her eyes narrowed as she gave a sly smirk.

The two crashed their lips into each other, reaching first base in seconds. Mina hooked her legs around Izuku's waist, threatening to pull his towel down. He shifted his hands so they rested on her firm rear, earning a soft moan from the girl. She pressed herself against him, causing him to tumble backwards a bit. Adjusting his course, he allowed himself to fall over onto his bed.

They pulled away from each other for a moment as the girl straddled her lover.

"…I…I _just_ showered," Izuku joked as his hands began undoing the buttons on Mina's shorts.

"Guess you'll just have to take another one…" She leaned in, whispering. "You don't mind if I join, right…?"

Izuku felt his towel unravel.

"…N...Not at all."

* * *

Bit of a steamy ending there, but hey, nothing too graphic. Actually got this idea from a clip of Johnny Bravo and thought it'd be funny to have Izuku do something similar. Guy deserves to feel a little proud of himself from time to time.


	5. Head Over Heels

And another one.

* * *

Boredom was a something Mina was very well acquainted with.

When you had a brain wired like hers, a lot of things invoked the feeling. Long lines, traffic, lectures from Aizawa… And of course, homework.

Mina understood it had a purpose. Problem solving was an essential skill for a hero to have, after all. But _god_ was it dull. Her mind had developed a potent aversion to schoolwork, tending to wander more than usual whenever she tried to get any done. Even if she had her boyfriend to help her through it.

"And so if we multiply this by the square root, then I think the answer should be… Uh, Mina?"

She didn't hear him, of course; Mina was off in her own world, daydreaming about anything that wasn't math.

"…Are you even listening?"

A hand waving in front of her black eyes managed to break her trance. Blinking a few times, she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her.

"Sorry, what? Zoned out there."

Izuku's shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh.

"Mina, please. We really need to get this done…" He said, clearly not pleased with his girlfriend's absentmindedness. The two of them were sitting on a couch in the U.A. dorm's common area, trying to get through a class assignment together.

"I know, I know… Sorry, Izu." She did feel a bit guilty about it all; Izuku was doing this with her so he could help her understand it better, and she was just not listening.

While Mina's work ethic when it came to school had improved significantly since her first semester, it wasn't infallible. She'd still have days like this where she just wanted nothing to do with anything outside of class. Or in class, for that matter. She loved Izuku, and his efforts to help her these past couple months were greatly appreciated, but he could only do so much.

Still, he was right. This did need to get done. But she wasn't going to be able to focus in her current state of mind.

"You've been doing so well with this," Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Look, I just need to get the juices pumping a bit, okay?" Jumping to her feet, Mina started swinging her arms back and forth. "Hm… Oh, I know!" Without warning, the standing girl quickly pushed the small table she and Izuku were using to write on off to the side.

"Um… What are you-

"Bear with me." Izuku seemed confused as to where his lover was going with this. His confusion only grew when she suddenly knelt down on the ground, put her hands on the floor, then positioned herself so that she was doing a headstand.

"Mina, what are you doing?" He sounded utterly lost.

"Getting some blood to my head. Should help me think straight.

"Th…That's not…" Izuku struggled to say something to her after that. Of course, Mina knew this wasn't actually going to do anything to help her… Most likely. But it was at least something to break up the monotony of math homework. Besides, half the point was to get a reaction out of Izuku.

"I think it's working," she half-joked as her face turned more red than pink.

"But I… You can't…"

"You should try this, Izu!" Mina knew she could hold this position for a long, long time. "You really see things from a new perspective!" Even upside-down, she could see the tiniest smirk appear on Izuku's face at her dumb joke.

"…Alright, if I do this, will you promise me you'll focus?" He asked, standing.

"Pinky promise!" She gave a huge grin. Izuku chuckled at this before getting down on the floor. It was a bit of a struggle for him to balance properly, but eventually they were both standing on their heads. It was a bit strange seeing each other facing the "right" way while everything around them was flipped

"Uh… How long do you plan on doing this?" Izuku's face was also starting to turn red now ( _not_ from blushing, for once in his life).

"'Til I feel more focused." She was mostly seeing how long her boyfriend would be willing to put up with this nonsense. "Oh! Actually, fun idea."

"Now what?" Mina didn't answer him, instead extending her arms so that she was now doing a handstand rather than a headstand. Then, with expert balance, she "walked" on her hands until she was right in front of him. "M-Mina…?"

"What?" She smiled, lowering herself onto her head again. "Had to get close enough to do this." Leaning herself forward ever so slightly, she closed the small gap between their lips.

"Mmm!" If Izuku was blushing, she couldn't tell. He seemed apprehensive for a few seconds, but quickly relaxed as he reciprocated the kiss. It was certainly a bizarre feeling doing this in their current position, but Mina loved it.

Unfortunately, her boyfriend lacked the coordination she did. As he leaned in further to deepen their kiss…

The couple felt the world start to turn as Izuku lost his balance.

"Woah!" Mina let out a small cry of surprise as the two of them toppled over, collapsing onto the floor. Fortunately, they both managed to avoid hitting their heads or anything like that. However, they _did_ ultimately land in a rather unflattering position, with Izuku sprawled out on top of his girlfriend. She could feel one of his hands resting on her chest.

Quickly recovering from the shock of suddenly falling, she grinned mischievously. She was certain he hadn't intentionally put his hand there, but nonetheless…

"Ow… S-Sorry about that, I, uh… I think I leaned forward too much." Lifting himself up a bit, Izuku looked down at her. His face blanched when he finally realized the position they were in, as well as where his left hand was.

"Oh, Izu… How bold of you!" Mina obviously couldn't resist such a golden opportunity.

"AAH!" Quickly pulling his hand away, the boy's face turned from white to red in an instant. He sat upright, holding his hands up so they were as far from her as possible. "I-I-I-I-I… I d-d-didn't mean to… I w-w-wasn't…!" It had been a long time since she'd gotten him this flustered; she couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"I know, dude, I know. Just messing." Her boyfriend slowly calmed down. "Alright, I promised we'd get back to work, so-

" _Ahem_."

A new voice caused the couple to both turn their heads. Standing in the entryway to the room was one very annoyed looking Jirou.

"Seriously guys? _Here!_?" There was the slightest hint of red in her cheeks.

It took Mina a second to connect the dots. Izuku was still on her, more or less straddling her while she was on her back. Her companion seemed to get it too, as they almost simultaneously scrambled to their feet.

"N-No, Jirou we-

"I-I swear, th-that w-wasn't-

"We were just d-doing headstands-

"A-And I-I lost balance-

"We just h-happened to land-

"I-I was just a-about to get off-

Both students, faces steaming, desperately tried to explain the situation to their friend. Closing her eyes, Jirou inhaled deeply.

"You know what? Just… Forget it." Without another word, she turned and left the room.

"Jirou wait!"

"We weren't…"

The two slumped their shoulders, sighing in perfect sync before looking at each other. Mina was the first to speak.

"Let's… Let's just get back to work."

* * *

More lighthearted fun. Glad I thought of an idea to write from Mina's perspective finally, I've been doing a lot of Izuku-based stuff lately.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Had fun writing this one, hopefully you'll enjoy it too.

* * *

"Mina, you can't sleep on the couch."

A muffled groan answered Izuku as he tried to convince his lover to get up.

"I know you're tired, but other people use this space."

"But Izuuuu…!" Even though Mina was face-down in a pillow, Izuku could understand just fine.

He sighed at his girlfriend's stubbornness. The two of them had just gotten back from a particularly eventful date and had gotten back a little later than anticipated. Despite it being a school night, Mina had somehow managed to convince him to go out to a dance club for the evening. He had wanted to do something more mellow since they had to get up early, but after enough pleading and puppy eyes his resolve was broken.

Needless to say, they may have had a little too much fun. Mina in particular; she danced and danced until she practically couldn't move anymore. Izuku was pretty exhausted by the time they left, but she had actually fallen asleep on the train ride back to U.A.

It had taken considerable effort to wake her up.

She'd managed stay conscious on the walk back to the dorms, but the second they actually got inside she just collapsed onto one of the couches in the common area. While there technically weren't any rules saying she couldn't sleep here for the night, Izuku knew she'd be uncomfortable in the morning. Plus, Iida tended to wake up _very_ early for his runs, and he would no doubt wake the poor girl and lecture her.

Unfortunately, trying to persuade the half-asleep heroine to get up and make the 30 second walk back to her room was proving to be difficult. The green haired boy was going to have to pull out his secret weapon.

"…You can stay with me tonight."

At this, Mina lifted her head slightly, turning to look at him with half-closed eyes.

The couple typically avoided spending the night together during the school week. Their classes were getting more and more demanding, and they both wanted to ensure they got proper rest. Sleeping separately helped with that, as the nights they shared a bed tended to result in them staying up late talking to one another. Tonight though, Izuku was confident they'd both go right to sleep.

Mina stared at him for a moment before slowly sitting up. She lazily lifted her arms towards him.

"…Carry me," she mumbled, head drooping.

Izuku sighed again, shaking his head. However, a smile was on his face.

"…Alright." Approaching her, he reached down and hooked one arm under hers, placing it around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, as he lifted, her legs around his waist. With her doing most of the work, the boy slowly made his way to his room, Mina resting her head on his shoulder.

"…Thanks, babe," she muttered in his ear, kissing him gently. Izuku felt a little warmth in his cheeks; he still wasn't totally used to her calling him things like that.

He adored sleepy Mina, though. She could be a bit childish and stubborn, but seeing her so quiet and mellow was a treat. He loved his girlfriend's typical upbeat and energetic personality, of course, but it was nice to get this side of her from time to time. It was a part of her only he really got to see.

Once they arrived at his room, Izuku set the girl in his arm down on his bed. She didn't bother getting changed as he brushed his teeth and put on PJs, and he decided not to make her. Unsurprisingly, she was fast asleep by the time her boyfriend got into bed.

He took a moment to observe her sleeping form.

She was absolutely beautiful. So serene, so carefree…

Stroking her head gently, the tired boy leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you…" He whispered in her ear before lying down, snuggling against her as he pulled the covers over them.

Nights like these were his favorite.

* * *

The hero scooped the two injured civilians up in his arms, adding them to the three clasping onto his back. A huge, reassuring smile was on his face.

"It's alright now, citizens! Because I am here!"

Red energy surged in Deku's legs as he leapt several dozen meters, clearing the rubble from the collapsed building with ease. Of course, none of the people in his grip were even remotely at risk of falling. He was the #1 hero for a reason; innocents had nothing to fear while he was around.

Deciding he was far enough from the combat zone, the muscular hero set the civilians down. Other rescuers, noble souls the heroic Deku never once took for granted, came to ensure their safety. With a nod and a thank you, he made yet another great leap to his next target.

That target being the villain he was facing.

"Ah! S-So fast!" This delinquent clearly didn't know who he was up against. He'd thought putting some bystanders in danger would distract his opponent long enough to get an attack in, but the great Deku had saved them all in the blink of an eye.

"A low blow, villain. But it won't do you any good." Deku got into a combat stance, his cape billowing in wind. "Now, let's wrap this up. My wife has dinner waiting." No doubt his partner in both heroics and love, Alien Queen, would have a steaming bowl of katsudon ready when he got home. He'd hate to keep her waiting.

"I… You…!" The villain obviously had no chance against the mightiest hero in the world.

"I suggest you surrender. No need for you to get hurt." Ever the model hero, Deku always tried to avoid actually hurting his opponents if possible. Violence was always a last resort.

Unfortunately, it seemed, as usual, his enemy wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I'll show you!" They rushed forward. Deku's ever-present smile grew as he readied himself, and charged himself.

…However, just as he was about to make contact with his opponent, the hero suddenly tripped. And in that moment, the villain struck.

"Ngggaaaah!" A powerful kick struck Deku straight in his side, sending him flying back.

* * *

"AAAH!" Izuku's eyes shot open as he cried out.

What… What just happened? He could only vaguely remember the dream he was just having, but he vividly recalled fighting a villain who somehow manage to kick his-

"Ow!"

Something slammed into side of the boy's body. Something that felt like…

A kick.

" **ZZZZZZZZZZ**!"

An incredibly loud, strange sound could be heard. Eager to find out what was going on, the confused student flipped on the lamp sitting on his nightstand.

Another kick nailed him in a similar spot.

"Ah!" These were _hard_ kicks. Was that what had woken him up?

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Izuku looked down. His eyes widened a bit at the sight before him.

The covers on his bed were completely gone, having been apparently thrown onto the floor. And he himself had been pushed off his pillow and was at risk of falling off the mattress.

A pink foot kicked him a fourth time.

Mina had taken over the entire bed, arms and legs sprawled out all over. That bizarre sound? Her snoring. _Loudly._ She was on her back, mouth wide open as she sawed logs. A considerable stream of drool was hanging off the side of her mouth, having formed a nice puddle on the pillow she was using.

" **ZZZZZZZZZZ!** "

Izuku didn't know a human could make a sound like that. What had happened to the tranquil angel he had fallen asleep next to?

Between the snoring, the kicking, and his lack of space on the bed, he was never going to get back to sleep. He needed to get her to stop.

"Mina?" He shook his girlfriend, trying to get her to wake. No response. "Mina?" He shook her with more force. Her snoring broke up into strange gargling sounds for a moment as she smacked her lips a bit, but she didn't wake. "Mina!?" His lover could be a deep sleeper, but this…

"Nnng…" A small sound made Izuku think he'd succeeded, but it quickly became apparent that was a false alarm. "Get away from him, you bitch…" she mumbled, slapping his hand away.

What in the world was she dreaming about?

After several more failed attempts at waking her, the exhausted boy flopped back down into his bed. As he did, Mina slapped her palm over his face.

"Yeah… Take that…!" She murmured. Izuku tried to pull her hand off, but she had a surprisingly strong grip on him. Too tired to put much effort into freeing his face, he decided to accept his fate and let the hand stay there. He winced as another kick struck him. "Hiya!" The sleeping Mina exclaimed as she attacked her "enemy'.

Trying to ignore the insanity, Izuku shut his eyes, trying desperately to fall back asleep. On the bright side, it seemed she stopped-

" **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!** "

Eyes shooting open, the unfortunate boy let out a groan.

Accepting his fate, he just stared up at the ceiling as his girlfriend's snoring droned on.

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed as his alarm blare. He heard Mina let out a loud yawn.

"Aaaaah! Man, I slept great!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Feeling super refreshed! How about you, Iz-Huh? Izu?" The boy in question sat up, grumbling as he reached up and shut off the alarm.

He had to reach up because he was on the floor.

"Uh… What the heck are you doing down there, hon?" Mina asked, looking down at her boyfriend.

"…Nn." He barely had the energy to speak.

"…Are you okay?" Concern was in his girlfriend's voice. "Did… Did you not sleep?"

"I…I'm okay…" A huge yawn escaped him. "We need to get… Ready for class." Mina gave him a hard stare, clearly having more questions, but decided to drop it.

"If you're sure." Grinning, she reached down and patted him on the head. "What did I tell you? All that soda you had must've kept you up."

Izuku let out a frustrated groan… Internally.

"Make sure you get some coffee or something, kay?" Leaning down, Mina gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll meet you downstairs. Love you!"

Izuku watched her leave, then flung himself back on the floor. He managed to get a couple hours of sleep in at the end, after he finally gave up the bed. God, he felt stiff…

After lying there for a moment, he pulled out his phone. Looking at it, a huge smile appeared on the boy's face.

He had taken a photo of Mina last night.

Despite the horrible night (and equally horrible day he was going to undoubtably have), Izuku couldn't help but smile at his lover's rather… Unflattering state. Partially because it was just funny, but mostly because it was…

Well, it was very Mina.

Loud. Active. Passionate. Unafraid to be herself. And, uh, lacking in manners a bit. As aggravating as it had been to deal with, the way Mina slept last night reflected her personality perfectly.

Why she didn't always do that, Izuku wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps she only got that way when she was extremely tired? Maybe when she was that tired her brain just shut down and didn't, for lack of a better word, inhibit her natural tendencies?

Well, whatever caused it, he was glad he got to see it. Because while it was easy to look at this photo and call it ugly, or gross, or unladylike… For Izuku, it was pure beauty.

…He just never wanted to deal with it again.

* * *

Hey, slightly longer one this time. Figured hey, we've seen Mina sleeping before and it is, well, aggressive. Didn't really reflect how I have her in Acidic Affection, so I wanted to play around with it. Could've just left it at Izuku accepting his fate, but I wanted to add a little wholesomeness to it all. It's Mina at her most Mina, of course Izuku would love it… Even if it robbed him of sleep.


	7. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

And they don't stop coming.

* * *

Mina grumbled to herself as she stood in front of her mirror. She patted her head a few times, attempting to move her hair around in a way that would hide the damage that had been done to it. No such luck, unfortunately.

"Ugh… This is the _worst_ ," the pink girl groaned, hanging her head. "Stupid fire."

Class today had been combat training exercises. 1A had one-on-one bouts with each other, with one student having to complete an objective while another defended it. Whether or not the matchups were chosen for a reason or just randomized was unclear, but Mina had wound up going against Todoroki.

Out of the whole class, he was probably the one everyone dreaded having to face in these sorts of exercises the most. The ice half of his Quirk alone was immensely powerful, to say nothing of the flames he controlled. On top of that, he was an incredibly calculated fighter.

A few months ago, Mina would have freaked out when she found out who her opponent was. But a lot had changed since then, and she felt prepared to take him on. And prepared she was; for a while, the acid wielder kept her adversary on his backfoot. Her strengthened acid made short work any ice sent her way, and her agility made avoiding fire a breeze (of course, it helped that Todoroki wasn't actually trying to hit her with the flames. Not too much, anyway).

In fact, it was the fact that she had put him on the defensive that most likely led to her current situation. Todoroki still wasn't great at controlling the fire side of his Quirk, at least not nearly to the extent of his ice half. While under pressure from her attacks, he lost focus for a split second and launched a bit more flame than he intended to. Fortunately, Mina's reflexes let her avoid the brunt of the blast, but…

The horned girl sighed, staring at the remnants of her fluffball of a hairdo.

Todoroki's flames had scorched her hair pretty nicely, burning off a good portion of it. There was now a huge gap where the fire had hit most directly, with a small bald spot at its center. Several smaller bits had been singed off here and there, leaving the mop on her head an uneven mess. The heat had also messed with her natural curls a bit, undoing some of them so her hair was semi-straight in a few spots.

It was, by all accounts, hideous.

Obviously Mina was grateful that her hair was the only casualty of that mishap, but it was still rather upsetting. She spent a good deal of effort trying to look as cute as she did.

Todoroki was, in her words, a "stupid butthead" for doing what he did. Accident or no.

The worst part? Now she didn't match her boyfriend anymore. The fact that she and Izuku shared the same hair style by pure happenstance was something the pink-haired girl had always enjoyed. Just one of those little things that felt special about the two of them. And now it was ruined.

"Guess I need to pick up a hat…" She muttered, rubbing her bald spot. "God, this is messed up. Girls aren't supposed to be bald!"

Maybe she should just shave her head. It would eventually grow back… Or maybe there was a hero out there with some kind of hair re-growing Quirk? That would be the ideal solution; some of her classmates had already made their comments about her "new hair style". Mostly her friends, of course. Kaminari had even snapped a photo, just in case she found a way to quickly fix it.

She _may_ have given him a black eye in the process of stealing his phone to delete said photo.

For his own safety, he better not have sent it to anyone.

Sighing again as she tried to think of what to do, Mina jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mina?" Izuku's voice called out. The girl slowly removed the blanket she had scrambled to throw over her head when she heard him. "Are you there?"

Her lover didn't have much time to comfort her after the incident. She did still get burned, even if it was minor, and had to be sent to the nurse's office. Izuku obviously wanted to go with her, but he couldn't just leave class. Since then, she hadn't seen him all day.

"…Coming," she finally answered, approaching the door. While she didn't really want _anyone_ seeing her with this ugly mop, Izuku was an exception. Knowing him, he'd try not to even draw attention to her hair.

"I, uh, wanted to make sure you're okay," he continued as she turned the doorknob. "…And I, uh, I thought I'd try to cheer you up."

Weird. Why did he sound so nervous? Then again, it was Izuku. Even after months of dating he could still act bashful around her from time to time.

She opened the door a crack, still feeling a bit self-conscious.

A second later, she flung the door open. Black-and-gold eyes widened as her jaw fell agape.

"…OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

* * *

"So can you do it?" Izuku asked. In front of him, his classmate stared at the picture they had been shown.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess. You sure you want to though? If you go through with this-

"I'm positive," the green haired boy said with a definitive nod.

Izuku was currently in his room, talking with his classmate about the final steps of the plan he had cooked up to try and cheer up his girlfriend.

He had been quite frightened when Mina got scorched by Todoroki's misfire. Fortunately, there wasn't any serious injury, but for a brief moment the worrisome boy had been terrified. He didn't bear any ill will toward his heterochromatic friend or anything; accidents happen. Of course, Todoroki felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. He'd actually left the dorms a little while ago, though where he had gone Izuku wasn't sure.

Still, while Mina was physically fine, he quickly learned via (mass) texts that emotionally she was not. The fire had apparently messed up her hair, and she was more than a little mad about it. Izuku had asked for a picture to see how bad it really was, but his girlfriend adamantly refused to send one.

He understood her grief. While his lover wasn't typically one to care a lot about what other people thought of her, she _did_ care about her appearance. Style was very important to her, so having her hair "ruined", as she put it, must have hurt. Plus, she always loved how the two of them matched.

Like any good boyfriend, Izuku immediately tried to think of a way to make her feel better. He couldn't just magically fix her hair (unless he found someone with a Quirk that could, anyway), so another solution was needed. Then, after much deliberation, it came to him. While he couldn't solve Mina's hair problem, he could at the very least solve one thing: the matching.

And so the plan began. The first step: Getting a picture of Mina.

He would have just gone and gotten one himself, but he didn't want to tip her off to what he was doing. And so, he recruited someone who could do things more covertly.

* * *

 _"Sure, no problem." Kaminari was immediately on board. "What do you want this for anyway? Ammo to use against her later?" He cracked a sly smirk._

 _"N-No, n-nothing like that!" Granted, it could be a useful way to get back at her for any pranks she pulled on him in the future… "Just… Just send me it when you can."_

* * *

Kaminari had gotten the photo shortly after. From the sounds of it, he had taken some heavy losses in the process… Seemed he and Izuku had different ideas about "covert". If only Hagakure could be trusted to keep quiet…

With a picture of Mina's hair "style" in his possession, Izuku set out on phase 2 of his plan: Find someone who could replicate it. Fortunately, he happened to know an expert hairdresser.

Mineta looked up at his classmate, raising an eyebrow before handing the phone back.

"Well, if you're sure… Let's get started!"

Yes, somehow Minoru Mineta knew quite a bit about cutting hair. A skill he was rather boastful about, actually; he had apparently picked it up because it was, as he put it, "a way to get girls to let me touch them for 20 minutes".

While Izuku wasn't thrilled about his motives, the fact that he knew how to do it was all that mattered right now.

"Thanks, Mineta." He knew this was a strange request, and he was extremely grateful the lecherous student was willing to fulfill it. "Like I said, I can pay you."

"Eh." Mineta waved a hand. "Don't worry about that."

"Oh no, I insist! I-If you don't need money, I can get you, uh… Something else?" Izuku knew offering "something else" to this guy was a terrible idea, but he felt bad just asking him to do this for free.

"Well, if you _insist_ …" The purple topped boy stroked his chin. "Weeeelll… You _could_ get me one of Ashido's-

"Stop." Izuku's voice was calm, yet there was a slight edge to it. "We talked about this."

"I-I know!" Holding up his hands, Mineta backed up a step, chuckling nervously. "I'm… I'm just kidding, Midoriya. Honest."

Somehow that seemed doubtful.

"Okay, okay… How about some, um…" The ball thrower looked away slightly. "…Advice?"

"Advice?" Izuku repeated, tilting his head.

"You know… Girl advice." Mineta muttered.

Izuku sighed softly. This wasn't the first time his neighbor had asked about this kind of thing. Honestly, the only reason the taller boy didn't ever indulge him was that he honestly wasn't sure what to say. The relationship between him and Mina had sort of just… Happened.

But he wanted to give the guy _something_ for his trouble. Might as well finally try.

"…Deal." Mineta perked up at this answer.

"Really? Finally?" He made a fist and pumped his arm. "YES! Alright, sit down in front of the mirror. I need to get my stuff."

A few minutes later, Izuku's room had become a makeshift barber shop. Mineta had laid all his tools on his "client's" desk, using a bedsheet as a cover (Izuku didn't mind getting hair all over his sheets and carpet; he'd just vacuum later). Using a stool to make up for his short stature, the hairless hairdresser went to work.

"So… Um…" Izuku spoke after a brief silence. "What, uh… What did you want to know?"

"How you did it, man! How you scored that fine piec-Uh, I mean, won Ashido's heart. What's the secret?" Mineta seemed able to carry a conversation without disrupting his work.

"Well, um… I-I don't really think there's a 'secret'." Izuku certainly didn't know if, anyway. "Mina and I, we just… We started talking a lot and just kind of realized we liked each other." It was a _very_ paraphrased way of explaining what first got them together, but the full story was rather private.

"…Ok, sure, but what did you do to get her to like you? How'd you get her to go out with you?"

"What I did… I, uh… I didn't really do anything. I just… Acted like myself." A bit of a cliché piece of advice, but it was the truth. "Then one day I just sorta asked her out, and she said yes." Izuku vividly remembered the day he first asked Mina on a date. It was one of the most terrifying experiences he had ever gone through. He had been so, _so_ awkward with her back then…

"…That's it? Seriously?" It sounded like Mineta didn't believe him. "You sure? I act like myself all the time and the chicks want nothing to do with me."

Hm. Fair point.

"Well, you can't… You can't make a girl like you, you know?" He was much too kind-hearted to explain exactly _why_ the girls didn't like his perverted barber. "I… Mineta, do you even want a girlfriend?"

Crap, that came wrong.

"The hell does that mean? Of course I…" The shorter student raised his voice for a moment, then quieted down as he thought to himself. "…You know, I… I actually don't know, not that you mention it."

"Hm?" Izuku was a bit surprised at his somewhat reserved answer.

"Like… I mean, I love boobs. And butts. Like _really_ love them. And like, sex sounds _awesome_." A nasty grin appeared on Mineta's face as he nudged his client's shoulder a few times with his elbow. "But you'd know better than me, eh?"

Izuku's face went completely red. He both appreciated and resented the fact that Mineta considered him a good friend, and had no qualms just saying this sort of stuff around him.

"Sorry, sorry." Fortunately, the ball-headed boy was self-aware enough to realize when he had gone too far… Most of the time. "But really, I… I guess I never really thought about it. Huh." He continued cutting hair. "Just assumed that if I wanted that stuff, I must want a girlfriend, you know?"

"W-W-Well… I-It's okay to… To w-want that stuff." Izuku couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "B-But… Th-that's not _all_ you should want out a relationship, you know. There's… There's a lot more to it than that."

Mineta stared at him.

"…You… You do understand that, right?"

More staring.

"…Okay, um… You know why I'm doing, well, this?" Izuku pointed at his hair, which was already looking ragged.

"Yeah, to make Ashido feel better, right?"

"Right. And do you know why I want to do that?"

"…Because she puts out better when she's happy?"

"GRRK!"

Izuku had to grasp one hand with the other to avoid outright slapping Mineta. Honestly, the stuff this guy said sometimes…

"That not it?" He seemed to genuinely think that was the case.

Inhale. Exhale.

"…N-No, that's… That's not it. It's because… I love her. And… And seeing her happy makes me happy." Mineta opened his mouth. " _Not because of that._ " He winced as Izuku's voice grew stern. "Look, when you care about someone, their happiness itself is enough to make you feel good. Not anything that comes from them being happy."

"…And you _really_ care about Ashido. Like, enough to do _that_." Mineta pointed at the picture he was using as a reference. "To yourself."

"…I love her."

"Hm." Mineta was silent once more as he continued cutting.

"Look, I'm not saying that…" Izuku paused, trying to think of a less crass way to put it. "Uh… Intimacy isn't important in a relationship. It's, um…" He felt his cheeks warming up. "It's… A-Another way I can sh-show Mina how much I… I love her." This conversation was not going where he expected.

"And it feels good, right?"

"I…!" The flustered boy shut his eyes, breathing in. "…Alright, yes." He couldn't deny that fact. "B-But-

"That's not the point, I get it," Mineta finished for him.

"R-R-Right. So, I guess the p-point is, um… You should th-think about if there's anyone you f-feel that way towards. Someone you… Just want to make happy just because."

Another silence.

"…Okay, but what if there's a girl out there who's just like me? Who's more interested in sex and stuff."

"Hrk!"

"Like… Maybe that's what I need to look for." The lecherous student beamed. "Yeah! And the girls here aren't like that at all, that's why nothing I do works!" He clapped Izuku on the shoulder. "Aw man, it all makes sense now. Thanks, Midoriya!"

"…N-No problem." Not exactly the takeaway he was going for, but… He supposed Mineta had a point. Maybe there were just people out there that just weren't as interested in a serious relationship like the one he and Mina had. He personally didn't really get it, but… If they were happy, what was the harm?

The two continued to converse, thankfully about more normal things like school and heroics. Finally, the work was done.

"Well, it's not _exactly_ the same… But I'm guessing you don't want your hair on fire."

"No, no I do not." Izuku checked Mineta's handiwork. It was pretty dang close to the original.

"…Man, you look terrible." The shorter student shook his head. "You really are crazy." He hopped off the stool and started gathering his things. "Well, good luck man. And thanks again for the advice!"

"Uh… Yeah, sure."

The two cleaned up before Mineta returned to his room (the "Juice Box", as he called it… Izuku had been in there once. _Once_ ). Taking one final look at his horrific hair, Izuku headed out the door and started toward Mina's room.

* * *

Mina listened to her boyfriend's explanation intently, jaw still dropped. She had practically yanked Izuku into her room and shut the door, desperate to know why his hair looked almost exactly like hers.

Turns out, he had intentionally done it.

"…Gotta hand it to the little grape, he's pretty good," she had to admit Mineta's hairdressing skills were impressive. Not that she'd ever let him anywhere close to her 'do.

"Uh… Yeah." Izuku looked a little uncomfortable when she brought him up, but she didn't press him about it. That was the typical reaction when anyone mentioned the guy, after all.

The two looked at each other in silence for a bit. Finally, Mina sighed.

"…You're really something, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Izuku gave a small smile. "I mean… You always talk about how we match. The 'Curly Cuties', right?" His girlfriend chuckled.

"Yep! Guess now we're the 'Bald Buddies'."

The two laughed heartily at this. Mina pulled out her phone.

"I… I gotta get this." Wrapping an arm around her lover, she pressed her cheek against his as she held the phone up. "Smile!" She snapped a selfie of the two of them before pulling away.

"Let's see," Izuku said. Mina held out the phone so they could both see the photo. "Wow. We look…"

"Terrible," She finished, grinning. "Like, damn. That's _really_ bad."

"Yeah..."

The two faced each other as Mina put her phone away. She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You really didn't have to do this." They gazed into each other's eyes as Izuku set his hands on her waist.

"I know, but… I wanted to." They pulled each other close, foreheads and noses touching. God, she really didn't deserve this guy.

"…This'll be an interesting couple months, huh?" Bad hair day every day was going to take some getting used to.

"Yeah… But we'll face it together."

"Together…" Mina nuzzled. "…I love you."

"I love you."

They finally closed the distance between their lips, passionately kissing as they held each other close.

…Unfortunately, things couldn't progress too much before there was a knock at the door.

"Um… Ashido? Are… Are you there?"

The two pulled their lips apart, still holding each other as they turned their heads towards the door. They looked back at each other, confused.

"…Todoroki?" Mina finally called out. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I've come to offer my apologies for earlier." She looked at her lover, who shrugged.

Deciding they could enjoy their private time later, the two walked over to the door as Mina opened it.

"Look man, it's alright. You don't have to…" She trailed off, letting go of the doorknob as her arm dropped loosely to her side. Behind her, Izuku just stared in a mix of horror and confusion.

Todoroki stood before them, bowing in apology.

The red part of his hair was completely shaven off.

"Uuuuuuh…" Mina was struggling to process what she was looking at.

"I decided to punish myself in a way to reflect the crime I committed," Todoroki explained. "Please accept my apologies for… Midoriya?" Looking up, it seemed he finally noticed his friend. "…Your hair… What…?"

Before anyone could explain anything, the sound of another door opening was heard. All three students turned toward the noise.

Down the hall, Uraraka had apparently stopped mid-step as she was leaving her room, hand still on her door knob. She stared blankly at her three friends.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Slowly, the girl retreated back into her room, shutting the door.

Izuku and Mina looked at the door, then at Todoroki, then at each other.

They both burst out laughing.

"…What?" Todoroki looked at the two of them like they were crazy. Mina had to hold on to Izuku for support she was laughing so hard, while her lover had a hand on his stomach as he doubled over.

Oh yes, the next couple months would be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Well that was a fun one. I had to think a little while about who I wanted to cut Izuku's hair. I decided on Mineta because A. The idea of a guy without real hair cutting other people's hair amused me and B. I wanted to spend some time with him as an actual person, rather than bad comic relief. Of course, I want to stay true to what little character he has. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Back Up

Another brief one, but here you go.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"I…"

Izuku stood like a deer caught in headlights, hand still on his doorknob. Mina stood before him, arms crossed with an unusually stern look on her face.

"…Nowhere?"

"Izuku." He was clearly dressed for a workout, something Mina was not pleased with.

"I…" The boy sighed. "Mina, I'm sorry but… I can't just sit around, you know my-

"Uh-uh. Zip it." A pink finger placed itself over Izuku's lips, silencing him. She looked around for a moment, then leaned in so she could whisper. "I don't want to hear about One for All, or your duty to All Might, or any of that right now. You need _rest_."

"But-

"Izuku, you _almost died._ "

"…"

Her boyfriend had recently gotten back from an internship with some pro heroes. What was supposed to be a pretty basic experience had turned into some massive conspiracy with an organization of villains led by a man calling himself Overhaul. Izuku, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Ochako, and several pros had wound up getting involved, assaulting the villains' stronghold.

So much had happened that it was hard for Mina to wrap her head around. Quirk-erasing bullets, a child who could "rewind" things, and Izuku apparently using the full extent of his Quirk without harm for a little while due to said child.

In other words, the boy had gotten involved in something he clearly shouldn't have once again. Even if he did ultimately succeed.

Mina was upset with him, of course. He came back in rough shape and it terrified her. She understood this was the sort of life heroes led, but… It was so early for them. Izuku's drive for heroics was noble and admirable, but she often wondered if it was too much. He had a massive responsibility with the Quirk he held, yes, but he was still 16. He had to think about himself for once.

That's why his lover was so adamant about making sure he got his rest. She wasn't surprised to see him already trying to get back to training, but damn if she'd let him leave this room.

Izuku's head drooped. He was exhausted, she could see that. All the stress – both physical and mental – from everything he had gone through hadn't fully healed. She could see in his eyes a conflict between his desire to live up to All Might's legacy and his guilt for making her worry so much.

Taking a deep breath, the pink girl calmed herself down. Her look softened as she gently rested a hand on her stubborn boyfriend's shoulder.

"Izu, please…" She said quietly. She gently pushed him, encouraging him to step inside. Fortunately, he seemed to have been convinced, and slowly backed up. Mina followed him in, shutting the door.

"Mina, I'm… I'm sorry. I'm just…" Izuku sat on the edge of his bed, trying to get himself to relax. Again, his partner could see how tense and anxious he was.

She knew exactly what he needed.

"Shirt off." Izuku looked up at her, looking like he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"I'm… I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. Shirt off. On your stomach."

"…Right now?" He could tell where she was going with this.

"Yes right now. Trust me, you'll thank me in a bit."

"I... Okay." Deciding to oblige her, Izuku pulled off his shirt, laying on his back, and rolling over. He crossed his arms under his chin, resting them on his pillow. "Okay, ready.

Mina climbed onto the bed, positioning herself so she had Izuku's legs between hers as she knelt on the mattress. Secreting a small amount of (neutral) fluid from her palms, she rubbed her hands together. The substance had a similar consistency to oil.

"Just relax," she instructed as she began her massage.

Izuku tensed up from the sudden pressure on his back, but quickly eased up as he slowly exhaled. Mina could just _feel_ the stress in his muscles as she pressed on his back. She rubbed and rubbed, working out the kinks and knots in his muscles as she went. Her patient let out a low hum as she worked, clearly enjoying the feeling.

"See? What'd I tell you?" She smiled as she worked her way around his shoulders.

This wasn't the first time they had done this, clearly. When you dated someone like Izuku Midoriya, stress and anxiety were not uncommon to deal with. While he had improved drastically since she first started dating him, deep down he was still that same shy boy. A lifetime of social isolation and abuse didn't just go away, after all.

And so Mina took a self-taught crash course on massage therapy. Nothing extreme, just enough to help her overworked lover take the edge off from time to time. Lord knows he needed it.

Judging from his grunts, sighs, and moans, it was clear things were even worse than Mina thought. How Izuku was able to act like nothing was bothering him honestly astounded her. Did he even realize what his body was going through right now?

"…Sorry for worrying you," he suddenly mumbled, turning his head slightly to look at her. His eye was half-closed; he was on the verge of just passing out right there. "I didn't… Mean to, I just…" He let out a large yawn.

"I know, babe, I know." His massager smiled lovingly at him as she stroked his hair a bit. "I know you're just trying to be the best hero you can be. But dude… You have to let off the gas sometimes."

"I know… But it's hard. I just feel like I've got… So much catching up to do." She understood what he meant; he had gone most of his life without a Quirk. "…Can you go lower, please?"

"Sure, hon." Mina worked her way down to his lower back, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Izuku.

"Oooh… That's nice…" He cooed, shutting his eyes. Mina giggled softly. Normally this level of contact would still result in him blushing and stammering a bit, but he was just too tired to be bothered this time.

She glanced down at his rear briefly, biting her lower lip as temptation flicker in her mind briefly. She quelled the urge, though; right now Izuku needed to just rest and relax.

"Look, just promise me you'll try to back it off like… 5%? Maybe 10?" She didn't want Izuku to stop pushing himself. He embodied U.A.'s motto, and she loved that about him. But… She just didn't want him to push too far.

"Mmm... I'll try…" He murmured, not opening his eyes.

Good enough.

They chatted more as Mina finished her massage. When it was finally done, she climbed off the bed, stretching. Izuku didn't budge, barely staying conscious.

"Alright, now get some sleep dude," the pink girl instructed, turning to leave. It was about 4 PM, and she did have a few things she wanted to do.

"…Don't go."

"Hm?" She turned back to see Izuku had rolled over a bit, looking at her longingly.

"Just stay a little longer…?" He pleaded. Mina simply smiled, approaching the bed again.

"Alright." Deciding her work could wait, she got back onto the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them. Sitting up a bit, she wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulder and pulled him in. He snuggled up against her, laying his head her chest (again, something a more awake Izuku would never do).

"Mmm… Thanks…" He mumbled into her. She stroked his hair gingerly, kissing him a few times. "…Love you."

"Love you too."

After a moment, Mina began to softly hum a lullaby tune, still stroking her lover's head. She wasn't the least bit tired herself, but she'd lay here with him as long as she needed to. It didn't take long for the boy in her arm to drift away into dreamland.

"Sleep tight, big guy," she said quietly, letting herself get comfortable.

She was going to be here for quite a while.

* * *

A bit similar to the first one, I know. Just like the base concept a lot. Hopefully it felt different enough.


	9. Boy Toy

Already up to nine! Kind of surprised, honestly.

Mina stared intently at her target, tongue hanging out ever so slightly as she concentrated. She slowly leaned her arm back before bringing it forward. She did this twice, three times, four, not once releasing the small plastic ring in her hand. Around her, the clinking of rings against bottles could be heard as others tried and failed at the task she was attempting to accomplish. Cheers and screams rang out in the distance as a roller coaster began its descent. A carousel's song played nearby as children laughed.

Shutting her eyes, the pink girl took a deep breath as she tuned all of it out. Eyes still closed, she gave one more practice throw before finally tossing her first ring.

She heard the sound of plastic hitting glass, but it was different from what she had been hearing all around her. Rather than a series of clangs as the ring bounced off the bottles and hit the ground, there was but a single muffled clink.

Mina beamed, opening her eyes to see the red ring sitting comfortably around the neck of a bottle.

"Aw yeah, first try!" She cheered, throwing her arms up in success. A few members of the crowd around her stopped to stare in amazement; someone had actually won this rigged game?

"Uh… Congratulations!" The man running the game stand was briefly stunned by the quick victory, but quickly grew a smile. "See folks? If she can do it, you can do it!" He called out to the rest of his sucke-uh, customers. "Now, what would you like, kid?"

The prize winner had a finger to her chin, tapping it as she thought about what to take. Dozens of giant plush animals (slightly bigger than Mina herself) were available to choose from.

"Hm… Not sure…" She turned to her companion. "What do you think, Izu?"

"I… I think… Uh… Sorry, kind of hard to… See!" Izuku's voice sounded strained as he struggled to see around the pile of toys in his arms. He held 4 other stuffed toys, all about the same size as the ones his girlfriend was choosing from now.

This wasn't the first "impossible" game she had aced.

"Uh… He gonna be okay?" The game runner asked.

"YEP, I'M FINE." Izuku shouted out from behind the wall of plush. The man shot Mina a worried look; who simply smiled and shrugged.

"How about the bunny?" She finally decided. A large pink rabbit was handed to her, and the couple went on their way.

"…I can carry that for you," Izuku offered after a few steps. Looking at him, his girlfriend cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, dude? I'm pretty sure you can't." The poor boy could barely keep his footing as it was. Mina had asked him multiple times if he wanted help, but he insisted on carrying all of her winnings for her.

Ever the gentleman, her lover was.

It was late summer, and the two were on a date at a local amusement park. It had been an exhilarating day of riding rides (it took some effort to get Izuku on a roller coaster… And about 30 minutes for him to stop shaking after), eating food of questionable health, and of course games. Predicting Izuku's behavior and her skill, Mina had wisely left those for last.

"N-No, please! I… I can hold it." This guy was _determined_. At this point Mina just wanted to see how far he would go.

"Well, if you insist." Not even trying to argue, the amused girl plopped her bunny onto the pile in Izuku's hands.

"W-Wait, let me…" It seemed he wasn't actually expecting her to go through with his request so quickly. The human pack mule stopped in his tracks, knees trembling as they buckled. Beside him, Mina couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Are… Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to-

"I GOT IT!" Izuku swayed from side to side, taking a few steps back and forth as he did. "I… Got…. It...!" The noises he made as he struggled under the weight of the toys was absolutely adorable. Finally deciding he'd suffered enough, Mina took the bunny back from him, as well as a giant stuffed bear next to it.

"You obviously don't," she said as she positioned the two toys in her arms so that she was comfortable.

"H-Hey, I…" The relieved boy paused. "…Ok, you're right. I just-

"I know, you were just being a sweetie." Mina smiled brightly as they continued to walk. "And if my hands weren't full I'd pinch your little cheeks for it!" It was one of the many, _many_ things the pink girl loved about her freckled honey-muffin. He didn't _have_ to do gestures like this to show her how much he loved her; they had been together over a year now, and were both more than aware of their feelings for one another. But he did it anyway, because he was just that kind of guy.

Blushing slightly at the comment, Izuku looked forward.

"Er, so… H-How did you get so good at these games anyway? I could never win at them."

"Weeeeellll… That's an Ashido family secret," Mina teased with a wink. "But let's just say I made my folks spend a bit more money than they wanted to here when I was little."

Yeah, she had had a looooot of practice.

"Oh. I see." Her partner seemed to understand. "So, uh… What exactly are you planning to do with all these? I mean, how… How are we even going to get them back to U.A.?"

"You let me worry about that, babe."

He didn't look very satisfied with that answer. Too bad; Mina had a little surprise in store for him later, and he'd just have to wait.

"…Oh! I love this game!" Easily distracted as always, the energetic girl took notice of another stand she was very familiar with. Some more stuffed giants hung were on display inside. "Come on!"

"W-Wait! Do we really need another…" Sighing, Izuku accepted his fate and followed his eager girlfriend.

Izuku was exhausted.

Spending the entire day at an amusement park was taxing enough, but the sleepy student had spent a large portion of his date lugging around oversized stuffed animals. At his request, of course; Mina would never make him do that kind of thing. But he didn't want her carrying that much bulk around either.

Of course, he wasn't expecting her to be _that_ good at those games. Izuku could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen someone win one of those sorts of things. Mina had taken no less than 9 supersized prizes home with her today, along with several smaller ones. Her parents had wound up driving most of her winnings back to the dorms for them, though the couple still had to take a couple armfuls worth of stuff back themselves.

He loved Mina with all his heart… But she could still be a little too much sometimes.

In a good way.

Once they got back, and got everything into Mina's room, she told Izuku to come back in a half hour. He took that time to shower and get changed for bed. He was just thankful it was summer break.

When the time came, he honored her request and returned to her room, curious what exactly she had in store. His mind wandered to a few places, but he quickly chased those scandalous thoughts away. Not that it'd be the first time one of her plans led to that…

Shaking his head, the curious boy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A muffled voice called out. Opening the door, Izuku stepped into the room.

"…Mina, what is this?"

All of the toys his girlfriend had taken home, everything he had nearly been crushed under today, was all piled up into what was basically a small mountain. Near the base of the mound, Mina's grinning face could be seen. The rest of her was buried in plush.

"Awesome, right?" She asked, wriggling out of the pile, revealing she was also clad in pajamas. "The ultimate cuddle ball!"

"C…Cuddle ball?"

"It's suuuuper comfy, dude!" Walking up to him, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she turned to admire her work.

"It… Looks it." Izuku wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting her to do with all this.

"Still… I feel like it's missing something," She muttered. "Hm… Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "Right! I forgot the most important piece!"

"What?" Ami?" Ami, Mina's prized stuffed xenomorph, was sitting on her bed still.

"Nope!" Without warning, the mischievous girl grabbed her boyfriend and, despite his cries of protest, tossed him into the mound. Izuku "landed" on his back, sinking into some of the plush.

He almost completely disappeared under when, half second later, Mina practically jumped on him. He let out startled yelp as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Mmmmm… Yep, this one's my favorite!" She stated cheerfully as she snuggled her boy-toy. Izuku flailed for a bit as he tried to get his bearings, but quickly relaxed as the comfort set in. The two sank into the mountain of furry friends, holding each other close. Everything around him was so warm and soft… Though the hug he was getting was both the warmest and softest.

Mina lifted herself up slightly so she could look down at her lover.

"See? Cuddle ball…" She said softly, stroking the side of his head.

"It _is_ comfy," he admitted, rubbing her back with one hand absentmindedly. He was, as usual, quickly getting lost in her hypnotic eyes.

"…I love you." Mina brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. The gesture was returned with interest.

"Love… You… Too…" Izuku managed to say between kisses.

Roughly a half hour later, the two were asleep side by side in each other's arms, cheeks squished together and smiles on their faces.

Just had the idea of Izuku carrying way too much for Mina, and it grew from there. Fun times all around.


	10. Hershey Kisses

Things get a bit more intimate this time. Sort of.

* * *

It was a fairly quiet afternoon at U.A.'s dorms. The building's tenants had the day off from class today, and most of them were out and about. A few, however, still lingered for one reason or another. Izuku and Mina, for example, were taking the time to catch up on some school work.

"Finally… Sheesh." Mina seemed quite relieved upon finishing the assignment they had been working on together. "Alright, can we take a quick break please? I'm feeling kinda hungry." Izuku shared that sentiment.

"Yeah, sounds good." The pair was using the common area to work, meaning the kitchen was conveniently right next to them. Getting off the couch, the hungry couple began trying to figure out what to eat.

"Ooooh, what are these?" Mina asked rhetorically, her head deep in the refrigerator. Izuku watched as she pulled out a small container full of something brown. Pulling off the lid, the curious girl took a whiff before gasping.

"Ohmygosh! It's chocolate!" She sniffed again, looking very excited about her find. "Mmm… Looks homemade too!"

"Uh… Mina, I don't think we should eat those," Izuku said, guessing his girlfriend's sweet tooth was making her miss the " **DO NOT TOUCH** " written on the lid. Plus, a bunch of chocolate wasn't exactly what he'd call lunch.

"Aw come on, just one or two won't hurt." Before he could say anything more, Mina quickly pulled one out and popped it into her mouth.

"M-Mina!" Izuku looked around, as if expecting something horrible to happen.

"Mmmmm…" Judging by her face as well as the sound she was making, the pink girl was enjoying her treat quite a bit. "Oh man, these are _good_." She grabbed a second one.

" _Mina!_ " The chocolate thief froze, holding the snack with her jaws wide open. Staring at her boyfriend for a second, she rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Those don't belong to us."

"I know, I know…" Pouting, Mina shut the lid. "At least try one? We probably shouldn't put this one back anyway." Well, she did have it halfway into her mouth…

Izuku sighed.

"Alright, but after that we put them away." He loved Mina, but she could be a handful sometimes.

"Deal." A sly smirk appeared on the girl's face. "…Hey Izu, ever had a Hershey kiss?"

He didn't like that look.

"Uh… Y-Yes. But what does that-MMM!" Before he could finish, Mina had placed the chocolate between her lips and pulled her lover in for a kiss, sliding the sweet treat into his mouth with her tongue. The display stunned Izuku momentarily as his brain processed the combined sensation of Mina's lips and tongue and the (very tasty) chocolate.

…It was a very potent combination.

The pink-haired girl giggled as she pulled away, enjoying the look of pure bliss on her boyfriend's face as he slowly munched on her gift.

"Good, right?" She asked, receiving a half-aware nod as a response. "Well, I said I'd put them away, so-

"…Wait." Oh god. Izuku knew they shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. Judging by Mina's Cheshire grin, this had been her plan all along.

"Oh?" The normally rational boy's brain was screaming at him to stop this, but the temptation was simply too strong.

"Er… M-Maybe one more of those w-wouldn't hurt."

Mina cracked open the lid again.

A moment later and Izuku was receiving another "Hershey kiss". Again the chocolate mixed with his lover's already-sweet lips was absolutely divine. At her request, he then gave one to her. Her hums of pleasure indicated she was enjoying it as much as him.

They took another, this time holding the treat between them as they each chewed and sucked on it. Mina got a little extra eager, taking a large chunk for herself as she nibbled Izuku's bottom lip a bit. The dazed boy shuddered at the sensation, smiling.

Yet another chocolate was taken. Upping the ante further, the couple let it slide around their mouths, melting between their tongues as they wrestled one another. By now Izuku had his hands around Mina's waist and back, rubbing them gently as she held the sides of his head.

When that one was finished, they separated, panting slightly.

"W-We should… We should p… Probably stop." Izuku's face was a dark shade of crimson as he caught his breath. Mina said nothing, blushing just as deeply. However, she did slowly lick her lips as she lapped up the last remnants of chocolate in her mouth. The gesture, along with the seductive look in her eyes, once again made Izuku's resolve melt like the candies they had been sharing.

"…O-Okay, j-j-just one more…"

* * *

Izuku barely knew where he was anymore.

At some point the couple had moved from the kitchen back onto the couch in the other room. Mina was currently atop him, straddling him as they made out. He knew doing this in the common area was a very bad idea; they had been caught out once before, leading to an incredibly embarrassing evening. But he just couldn't get himself to stop.

They obviously hadn't stopped at one more. The two continued to find more and more sensual ways to share the sweets between them. Chocolate smeared both their faces and a bit on their clothes. Izuku's neck was peppered with sweet-smelling lip prints.

Mina finally pulled away from him again, a sticky, sugary strand of saliva hanging between their lips as she did. Izuku gasped for air, still holding his girlfriend's hips. There was a strange feeling in his stomach that he couldn't place. Nerves from doing all this in the common space, perhaps?

Mina reaches behind her, feeling around on the table for the chocolates they had brought over. When she found it, though, her face grew confused.

"Uh…" Turning her head, her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Wh…What?" Izuku sat up, trying to see what she was staring at.

He had a similar reaction to her when his eyes rested on the now-empty container.

…Oh. That's why his stomach felt so funny. And why his teeth were tingling.

"…Whoops." Was all Mina said after a long silence. There had not exactly been a small amount in there.

…How long had they been doing this?

"I-I'm sure it'll be fine." The chocolate-stained girl simply pushed the bin aside.

Chocolate for lunch. What a meal.

…Still, this slightly sick feeling Izuku was experiencing now was totally worth it.

The two stared at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

"Um… Sh-Should we get back to work?" The freckled boy suggested.

"I, uh… Don't think I'm going to be able to focus now. Sugar kind of makes me, you know."

Oh he knew. And they had just had a _lot_ of sugar.

"…Buuut." Another mischievous smile formed on her face. "I do have an idea." She gently stroked the side of his head. Izuku gulped; he knew that look, that tone.

Well… They probably should burn some of these calories off.

"Let's go upstairs and-

"HEY!" A third voice shouting nearly caused the two to fall off the couch. Mina scrambled off her lover as they both turned to look at the source of the noise.

Bakugou was currently standing in front of the fridge, frantically moving things around.

"Alright, who the FUCK took them!?" He yelled at no one. The thieves looked at each other in horror as they quickly guessed what their explosive classmate was searching for.

Trying to be as silent as possible, they slowly stood up and began making their way toward the exit.

"Hey, you!" They froze as Bakugou called out to them. "There were some chocolates I made in here I _explicity_ wrote 'don't fucking touch' on. Either of you…" He trailed off as he saw the evidence smeared all over the couple's faces.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The blonde's eye twitched as his hands crackled.

"RUN, IZU!"

"AAAAAAH!"

" **YOU FUCKERS! THOSE WERE FOR MY MOM! RRRRRRRAAAAAGH!"**

Izuku picked Mina up in his arms, activating Full Cowl as he bolted out the door. Bakugou roared as he flew after them.

* * *

Good times.


	11. Doggone Adventure

The members of Class 1A had had a rough first year of school so far, to say the least. The students had come face-to-face with murderous villains multiple times, witnessed the fall of the greatest hero ever, and been moved out of their homes for protection, all before the start of the second semester. Plus they still had to deal with perhaps the most demanding classes in the country, which had only grown more rigorous in response to the villain attacks.

Again, a rough start to their hero careers.

Fortunately, U.A.'s staff recognized just how much their students had gone through, and how that might affect their mental health. As such, they had begun brainstorming ways to help the aspiring heroes relax a little. With the License Exams having just finished, the decision was made to test one of those ideas.

It was proving to be quite effective.

Izuku smiled, kneeling on the ground as he gently stroked the golden retriever's fur. The dog panted excitedly, tongue hanging out as it leaned into the petting.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" The retriever barked once as if responding to its companion's question, who chuckled. "Of course you are."

Izuku wasn't the only one with a furry friend. He, along with the rest of his class, were gathered in the common room of their dormitory with dozens of dogs. There was laughter in the air as the students played with the affectionate animals, everyone getting at least one to themselves.

The school administration had arranged for some therapy dogs to be brought to the student dorms today. Supposedly they all belonged to the guidance counselor, Hound Dog (How someone could keep these many pets was beyond Izuku. And supposedly they had enough for every building). Their purpose was to help the students unwind and destress a little, something they desperately needed.

It was clearly working. Izuku hadn't felt at peace like this since… Well okay, he actually experienced this a lot when he was with Mina. But he appreciated the dogs' presence all the same.

Looking around, the room was full of activity. Kirishima was playfully wrestling a black lab as Iida was trying to train a German shepherd. Koda was talking to a bulldog, though Izuku couldn't make out what he was saying. Hagakure brushed a collie's hair as Tsuyu happily stuck her tongue out to mimic the beagle she was with. Bakugou had found a pit bull, wanting to take on the "meanest son of a bitch" here. However, the pit turned out to be perhaps the friendliest animal in the room as it tackled him to the floor and started licking his face lovingly.

"Cut that out, you damn mutt!" The blonde shouted. He was trying (and failing) to hide the laughter in his voice; not even he was immune to the effects of prolonged dog exposure, it seemed.

Everyone was just relaxing and having a good time.

"OHMYGODITSSOBIGANDFLUFFY!"

Well, _almost_ everyone was relaxing…

"OHMYGODYOU'REEVENFLUFFIER!"

Izuku had never seen his girlfriend quite like this. Mina was known for her excitable nature, yes, but this was on a whole other level. She was racing around the room, stopping only to hug a dog and shout something about it. There were actually tears in her eyes she was so happy, and it was becoming harder and harder to understand what she was even saying anymore.

Seeing her like this only made Izuku's smile widen. This was truly peak Mina, and he loved it. Though he was beginning to worry she was going to overload herself if she didn't calm down a little bit.

The pink whirlwind didn't stop until she found not one, but two Newfoundlands. Giants among the rest of the dogs, they stood side by side as they watched Mina run towards them, flailing her arms so fast they were a blur.

" **ANDYOUGUYSARETHE** _ **BIGGEST**_ **ANDTHE** _ **FLUFFIEST**_ **!** " She practically screamed, jumping up and down. The two giants seemed to respond in kind, hopping up and down slightly on their front legs as this vibrant ball of energy began to work them up.

Mina dove at one of them, tackle-hugging it as they both went to the ground. The other followed suite, piling on top of the two of them. The three rolled around a bit, the dogs slobbering all over their human companion as she laughed harder than anyone in the room. In the blink of an eye Mina was on her feet again, eyes sparkling like black diamonds.

"COME ON!" Was all she said as she suddenly raced out the door, the two Newfies following at high speed.

Izuku blinked a few times, still trying tp fully process that scene that had just played out.

"Well uh…" Kirishima and his lab had stopped for a moment. "That was very, uh…"

"Mina?" Tsuyu finished.

"…Yeah."

Laughter filled the room.

* * *

Izuku breathed in the evening summer air as he stepped outside, humming a small tune to himself. He had just spent the last couple hours or so hanging around the dorms with a dog, and he was in an exceptionally good mood because of it. After how insane the last several weeks had been, it was exactly what he and the others had needed. He had recalled reading about how much spending time with animals could benefit one's mental health, but he never really appreciated the concept until today.

The retriever that he had taken a liking to proved to be quite active; the two of them had played fetch, gone for a light jog, and even rough-housed a little bit. Of course, they also spent a lot of time just sitting around as Izuku gave his furry friend belly rubs and ear scratches.

It was getting late, however, and it was time for the animals to go back home. Naturally the students were upset to see them go, though they were promised to get a chance to spend more time with them in the future. Izuku was definitely looking forward to whenever that was.

There was just one problem: Nobody knew where Mina had taken those two Newfies. She hadn't actually been seen since she bolted out the door with the pawed pair. Part of Izuku was worried about his girlfriend, but deep down he knew she was probably fine. Still, those dogs needed to be found, so he and a few others decided to search the campus for their pink classmate.

The freckled boy wandered the school grounds, calling out for Mina every so often. He called and texted her, but it seemed her phone was dead. Mild concern began to grow bit by bit as time passed. Paranoia slowly crept its way into Izuku's head as he began to imagine irrational worst-case scenarios.

Just before he began to legitimately fear for his lover's safety, however, he spotted a strange mound of some sort underneath a nearby tree. As he approached to get a better look, though, he quickly realized what it was.

The sight before him brought peace to his mind and a smile to his face.

"Zzzz…"

He had found Mina.

Both she and the two giant dogs were out cold, nestled together in a pile as they slept. A real contrast from how they looked the last time Izuku saw them. Judging by the hints of sweat on his girlfriend, he could surmise that the three of them had played so hard they had just up and passed out.

Well, it was one way to get her to relax.

Izuku crouched down, observing Mina's sleeping form for a moment. He really didn't want to ruin this moment and wake her up, but the dogs did need to go back.

"…Hey Mina?" He spoke softly, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Mmm… Five minutes, mom."

"Mina?" A more vigorous shake. She could be a very heavy (and _loud_ ) sleeper sometimes.

One of the Newfies woke first, turning its head to look at the new arrival, panting happily as it did. Izuku couldn't resist petting the big furball for a bit, which caused the second one to rouse from its slumber as well. As the two behemoths shifted their bodies, Mina's black eyes slowly opened.

"Mmmm…" She sat up slowly, stretching her arms with a yawn. "…Izu?"

"Hey, sleepyhead," The boy answered, smiling warmly at her. "Sorry to wake you, but we need to give the dogs back."

"For real…? Aw…" Pouting at this news, the groggy girl looked at the two Newfies. "Can't we just keep them…?" Izuku chuckled.

"I don't think so. Now come on, let's go."

Mina lifted her arms up, looking at her boyfriend expectantly.

"Mina, you can… Oh, alright."

She let out a little high-pitched sound to express her joy as Izuku lifted her up.

* * *

Mina was still half-asleep in her lover's arms as the two of them entered her room. Izuku walked over to her bed, gingerly setting her on top of it. It was still early in the evening, but the girl was clearly tuckered out for the day.

"Mmm… Thanks hon," she said sleepily as he tucked her in. "…Can you lay with me a bit?" She let out a yawn that ended in a small squeak.

God, how could he say no to that?

"Of course." He was pretty used to this sort of thing by now, as long as they didn't get overly intimate. Still, a hint of red could be seen on the boy's face as he joined his lover under the covers. She wasted no time snuggling up against him, and hooking one arm around his neck and hugging his torso with the other as she pressed up against him.

"Mmm… You're so warm," she cooed, nuzzling his cheek with her own. Izuku held her close, shifting so they were facing each other.

They said nothing to each other for a moment as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"…Hey Izu?"

"Hm?" Mina yawned; she was quickly slipping back into dream land.

"When we get our own place… I want dogs."

"O-Our own… P-Place?" The light red in Izuku's face turned full crimson. She was already thinking about this…?

"Two of them. And I want…" She yawned again, nestling her head against his shoulder as she shut her eyes. "I want them to be the biggest, softest, fluffiest dogs there ever was. Okay?"

"I…" Of course he wanted to live together with her one day. But actually hearing her talking about it just…

He grinned.

"Okay, Mina. Whatever you want."

"Good. I want one boy and one… Girl… And… Their names… Caaanbb… Brrr… Nnnn…" She trailed off mid-sentence. "…ZZZZZZZZZ…"

Izuku hugged the snoring girl tightly, kissing her forehead and cheek a few times as he did.

* * *

All kinds of fluff in this one. Was certainly fun to write.


	12. Whip it Good

"Okay, that should do it. Just need to add the-

"Whipped cream! Here, let me do it!"

The kitchen of 1A's dorm was a lot more cluttered than usual today. A variety of ingredients sat out on the counters such as flour, sugar, and baking powder. A few bowls and measuring instruments were piled in the sink, stained with many of the mentioned materials.

At the center of it all stood Izuku and Mina, garbed in messy aprons as they began to put the finishing touches on their creation. Mina's hands were coated in white powder as she began squirting whipped cream from the bottle onto the cake in front of her, an unavoidable consequence of working with flour for her. The dusty substance covered a good deal of both her and her partner's aprons, as well as a fair bit of counter space.

Baking could get a bit messy for the curly couple.

There wasn't any particular reason the two of them were making a cake today. It had been a spur-of-the-moment suggestion from Mina that morning, and Izuku decided to go along with it. They then took some time to look up a basic recipe and pick up the ingredients they needed.

While neither of them would consider themselves season bakers, they both had enough of a grasp on the fundamentals to make a simple white cake. Frosting had turned out to be the toughest part, mostly because Mina was impatient with it. Fortunately, Izuku was able to step in and finish it for her.

The recipe didn't call for additional whipped cream topping, but the pink girl was feeling a little experimental. Plus, she liked her sweets extra-sweet. And so before they set the cake away to chill in the fridge, she quickly lined the edges of the dessert with the foamy substance.

"There! Pretty, right?" She asked, proud of her handiwork.

"Yeah, looks great," Izuku agreed. "Alright, let's get it put away."

"Aw, can't we have a piece?" Mina didn't like the idea of having to wait to sample their creation.

"It's almost dinner time, we really shouldn't." Her boyfriend ignored her pouting as he put the cake in a covered pan. "We'll have it with everyone else tonight."

"Fine, fine." Naturally, they had planned on sharing the cake with the rest of their dormmates that evening.

As Izuku set the cake inside the fridge, he suddenly heard an odd hissing sound coming from behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened a bit. Mina had stuck the tip of the whipped cream can she was holding in her mouth and started spraying.

"Mina!" He cried.

"Mwha?" Mouth now full of the sugary substance, the black-eyed girl looked at him with confusion.

"What… What are you doing?" Izuku was a bit surprised by her somewhat gross behavior. Swallowing her treat, Mina shrugged.

"I wanted something sweet. What, you've never done that before?" Her tone suggested that was supposed to be rhetorical, like Izuku had obviously done it too.

"I… No, I haven't! That's… Unsanitary!" He shut the fridge, standing up straight as he fully turned.

"So? We bought it, didn't we?"

"Yes, but if we use it again…"

"We just won't share next time." Mina winked as she said this. "You seriously haven't ever done that before though?"

"Never."

"Huh. Well, want some?" She held the can out toward him. Izuku held up his hands, shaking his head.

"Er… No thanks."

"Aw come on! Try it!" Shaking the can a few times, she grinned.

The freckled boy sighed. Knowing his girlfriend, she wouldn't let up now until he did it.

"Alright, alright." Besides, with the initial shock value gone, he had to admit he was a bit curious.

Taking the can from her, he leaned back his head a bit and lowered his jaw. He held the tip to his mouth as Mina did and pressed lightly down. Air hissed as a cool, sweet sensation filled his mouth. It was a neat feeling, all things considered.

Deciding he had had enough, he stopped pushing down on the nozzle. As he did, though, he suddenly felt another finger push down on his, causing the whipped cream to come gushing out at full blast.

"MMM!" His cry of surprise was muffled by the sugary topping as it overflowed his mouth. Acting quickly, he yanked the can away from his mouth. A tiny bit of cream sprayed onto the floor as he did. He adjusted his head so he was looking directly at Mina, glaring.

He found himself staring at the back of her phone as she grinned mischievously.

"Smile!" Was all she said before pressing something on the phone. A bit of cream dripped from Izuku's mouth as he struggled to gulp it all down.

"Not… Funny," he grumbled, panting slightly. Mina snickered as she looked at her phone, turning it around so he could see.

It was, as expected a photo of him. His glare looked considerably less serious due to the fact that his cheeks were puffed out from trying to hold on that cream in his mouth.

"Oh my god you look so adorable!" She squealed, turning her back to him as she looked at the photo more. Was this her plan the whole time?

Normally Izuku would just accept his girlfriend had gotten him, taken the joke and moved on. But for some reason, he felt the need to get back at her for once. Perhaps it was just her influence?

Either way, instead of just capping the whipped cream and putting it away, he instead put it right up to the back of the unaware Mina's neck.

"AH!" The giggling girl jumped with a yelp as the cold substance made contact. Whipping around, she narrowed her eyes as the perpetrator smiled innocently.

"What?"

Though he tried to react in time, Mina's arm moved like a blur as she snatched the can out of his hand, brought it to his face, and let it loose. He shut his eyes instinctively as the sweet-smelling product covered his cheeks, chin, forehead, and everything in between. Opening his eyes as some of it slowly slid down his face, he saw Mina looking at him with crossed arms and a smug smirk.

Their eyes locked. This was war now.

* * *

Mina grunted as she fought for control of the weapon of this impromptu battle between her and her lover. They had gone back and forth, wrestling the can from one another several times as the covered each other with sweet, sugary cream. At some point during the chaos they had slipped on some ammo that had hit the floor, and fallen so that Mina was now atop Izuku as they played tug-o-war with the whipped cream.

"Come… On… Let… GO!" With one final tug, the pink girl managed to seize the prize from her opponent, partially due to how slippery his hands from melted cream. "AHA! Take this!" Pointing the nozzle at him, she pressed down.

Unfortunately, rather than a high-pressure stream, a small sad glob of mostly liquidized cream dribbled out of the hissing can.

"What? Come on!" Looking at her weapon in disbelief, Mina tried again. Once again, nothing but a little drip came out.

Both teens stopped struggling as they realized what this likely meant. A few more tests confirmed that yes, the whipped cream had run out.

"…"

"…"

"…Poo." Tossing the empty can away, Mina sat up a bit as she crossed her arms. "Way to go, Izuku. Now we're out."

"H-Hey! You started this!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Well, you could've stopped it!"

"You could have too!"

The two glared at each other in silence for a bit. As they did, they got a good looked at one another. Both of them were covered head to toe in whipped cream, most of which was beginning to melt and slide off of them. Izuku's hair was all messed up from the sticky substance, and Mina could feel that hers wasn't much better. And of course, their clothes were more than a little stained now.

"…"

"…"

"…Pfff… Haha…" Mina couldn't keep her composure for long. As the ridiculousness of this entire situation truly dawned on her, she began to laugh. Izuku joined shortly after, sharing in her amusement for a solid minute or two. Their volume grew and grew in that time, going from small chuckles to full belly laughs.

"Ha… Hoo… Whoo… O-Okay… Okay…" Mina only calmed down when she started to run out of breath, gasping for air as she did. "…Boy, that was just about the stupidest thing we've done in the last while, huh?"

"…Y-Yeah," Izuku was now blushing, partially due to feeling embarrassed about his conduct, but also because of the position he and his girlfriend were currently in. Seeing a chance to win this stupid little game for good, Mina's lips curled into a smile as she lowered herself again, resting one hand on the boy's shoulder. With the other, she gingerly ran a finger down his cheek, scooping up some melted cream. She felt Izuku shudder a bit as she did so, her smile growing as she lifted the finer to her lips and slowly sucked on it.

"Mmmm…" She cooed, shutting her eyes to really sell the display. A small, high-pitched sound from below indicated she had had the desire effect.

"M-M-Mina…!" Izuku squeaked, cream melting off his face even faster now. "Th…That's not-

" **WHAT THE** _ **FUCK**_ **, YOU GUYS!?** " A deafening shout filled the kitchen, causing both teens to nearly jump out of their skins. They both looked toward the entryway, seeing a very, VERY distressed Jirou looking around the room in utter horror. Her arms were outstretched as if to say "why" as she took a few steps, face contorting as she tried to process what she was looking at. Mina followed her eyes, her stomach tightening a bit as she did.

Just about everything in the room had somehow gotten caught in the crossfire of the couple's battle, and it was only getting worse as the melting whipped cream slid down walls, dripped from the ceiling, and made puddles on the floor. The counters, the stove, the sink… Nothing had escaped unscathed.

"Uh…"

"Woah…!" Kaminari stepped in as well, assessing the damage with more wonder than shock. "What the hell…?" As his eyes settled on Izuku and Mina on the floor, he suddenly grinned. "Dang, Midoriya. You really need to work on aiming when you-

"STOP." Jirou's hand clamped over the jokester's mouth before he could finish his crass comment. "Don't you _dare_ put that image in my… Oh god, no. No no no." She removed the hand from his face as she used it to clutch her stomach. "Oh god I can't not picture… DAMNIT, JAMMINGWHEY!" Slapping her classmate upside the head with one of her jacks, the punk girl turned and stormed out.

"H-Hey, Jirou! Wait, where are you-

"I'm going to bed."

"But it's only-

"BED."

As the blonde chased off after his friend, Mina just looked back down at Izuku. The poor boy was now covering his bright-red face, humiliated by Kaminari's dirty joke.

Looking around at the mess one last time, the pink girl sighed heavily.

"…Let's get some paper towels."

The next day, whipped cream was added to the list of prohibited dorm items.

* * *

Well, that was certainly something. I don't know why I decided to make Jirou the one to always deal with Mina and Izuku's shenanigans, but I enjoy it.


	13. Dark Before Dawn

If one were to ask the residents of 1A's dorm how they would describe Izuku and Mina's relationship, they'd find the majority of answers to fall somewhere in the realm of "happy". A bit of a broad and generic way to talk about a couple, but given how the pair acted together it wasn't a surprising response. In some respects, it seemed they had never truly left the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship; the amount of times someone came cross them on the couch kissing, cuddling, or arguing over who loved the other more was still quite high, even after living in the dorms for over a month.

Some found it endearing. Others thought it was annoying. But no matter how they personally felt about it, everyone could agree that the two were one of the most cheery and affectionate couples they'd ever seen. Their relationship was like something straight out of a fairy tale; nothing but bright smiles and warm laughter.

Of course, that wasn't really the case.

Yes, they were a very positive and loving couple. Yes, most of the times they shared were good.

Mina awoke to sounds of distress and sorrow.

 _Most._

Quickly sitting up, she turned to the source of the noise. Izuku lied in bed beside her, tossing and turning as his face contorted in pain.

"No… No, please!"

Any grogginess immediately fading from her mind, Mina turned on the lamp beside her bed and touched her lover's arm.

"Izu. Izu!" Izuku's eyes seemed to open for a moment, but one look at them told the worried girl he wasn't truly awake. He continued crying out in anguish as shook his arm, trying to fully rouse him.

"Ah… No…!" This wasn't the first time she'd woken to her bedmate in the midst of some night terror, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was about.

"Izu!" She repeated, heartrate accelerating slightly as her concern grew. She knew he was technically fine but seeing her partner in this state hurt her.

"Ah…AAH! N-NIGHTEYE!" Izuku rocketed up out of bed as he screamed, now fully awake. He was visibly shaking, and Mina could see sweat droplets near his hairline and on his arms. Clutching his chest, he began hyperventilating a bit as he frantically looked around. "Wh…Where…" His eyes met Mina's, and he froze. As they stared, the girl could see his lip begin to quiver. Tears began welling up in the corners of his fear-filled eyes.

A second later, she was holding him in her arms as he began to break down.

"Hey, hey… Sshh… Hey… it's okay… Shh shh shh…" She whispered assurances in his ear as he cried into her shoulder, muffled sobs being his only response. One her hands gently stroked the top of his head while the other rubbed his back as she rocked back and forth. "I'm here, it's alright… I'm here, Izu… Ssshh…" She repeated these sorts of lines over and over, pausing only to softly kiss his cheek every now and then.

"I… I l-let him…" Izuku's arms wrapped around her tightly as he blubbered something out between sobs. "I… I let… Him…" His whole body quaked as his crying suddenly intensified.

"Sshhh, ssshhh… No you didn't, Izu, no you didn't…" She muttered. "It wasn't your… Sshh, it's okay… It wasn't your fault." Tears threatened to form in her own eyes, but she fought them back. She needed to be strong here.

Sir Nighteye's death had shaken Izuku to his core. Seeing someone die would have a huge effect on just about anyone their age of course, but it had hit him especially hard. Because of the Quirk and responsibility he had inherited, as well as his incredibly self-sacrificing personality, the young hero had a tendency of blaming himself for anything that went wrong around him. He believed it was his duty to prevent harm from coming to _anyone_ , and as much as Mina, All Might, and others tried to get him to accept that he could only do so much, every now and then moments like this would happen. All the stress and guilt would come crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

Mina hated seeing him like this. Right now, he was probably thinking in some twisted way that he was as responsible for killing Nighteye as the villain who actually did it. He was probably also thinking about how that Mirio guy lost his Quirk, and probably thought that was his fault too.

Needless to say, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

All Mina could really do right now is offer him a shoulder to cry on as she did everything she could to reassure him his guilt was unwarranted. That he would still one day be the greatest hero in the world, no matter how many times he'd cry "I'm no hero" into her shoulder. That she loved him with all her heart, and that she was there for him and he'd be okay.

Eventually, it started working. Izuku's sobs slowly died down as time passed. Mina's words began to reach him as he stopped proclaiming how much of a failure he was and how it was all his fault.

"You're okay… You're okay…" Mina cooed, still stroking his head and back as she leaned back on the bed. She cradled him in her arms as he rested his head against her chest, his breathing calmer than before but still a bit heavy.

"…I'm okay… I'm okay…" He echoed her words softly, bringing a small smile to his lover's face. Leaning her head down, she kissed the top of his head a few times. "I… I love you… So, so much…" His voice was still a bit shaky as he squeezed her tigheter.

"I love you too." Mina hugged him closer as well, resting her chin atop his head. Looking at the clock, it was still 4AM. However, she knew Izuku wasn't going to want to go back to sleep tonight. Frankly, she didn't want him to either.

"C…Can you keep going?" Izuku quietly asked. "I… I want to hear your voice more."

"Sure, hon."

Mina continued to speak to the boy her in arms, her voice barely above a whisper as she did. Being a natural chatterbox, she was able to talk about a variety of topics without pause. A lot of it was nonsense, but Izuku didn't seem to mind; he was just happy hearing her speak right now. Occasionally he'd join in, conversing with her about whatever subject they were currently on, but for the most part he just stayed silent and listened.

Mina kept it going for hours. Occasionally there'd be a short pause, usually for them to share some loving kisses.

Eventually, the sun began creeping up over the horizon. Opening the window, the couple opted to watch it rise together, Mina still going on about whatever was on her mind as it did.

Things weren't always bright and cheery for the two of them. They had their bad days just like anyone else. But together, they could make it through those dark times and make it to dawn.

* * *

A somewhat heavier piece, figured a wee bit of a variety would be nice.


	14. Hot and Cold

Mina checked over her list one final time to make sure she had written everything down. Once she confirmed it was all set, she folded the piece of paper up a few times and stuck it in her pocket.

"Alrighty, got that… Anything else?" She asked herself, looking around her room. She was about to leave the dorms to pick up a few groceries, and she didn't want to have to come back halfway to the store. "Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Okay, all good. Now what to wear…?"

Checking outside the window, the pink girl tried to gauge what the temperature was. It was late fall, meaning days could get rather chilly. However, right now the sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. Couldn't be that bad.

Grabbing a light sweatshirt, Mina made her way out the door. Even if it was a little cold, the grocery store wasn't _that_ far of a walk. Besides, she could handle the cold pretty well.

She rode the elevator down to the first floor. She made her way to the dorm's entrance, greeting a few classmates as she passed through the common room. Just as she got to the front door, it opened from the outside. Izuku walked in, clad in a heavy jacket, hat, and gloves.

"Oh, morning Izu." Mina smiled as her boyfriend took off his excess clothes. "How was your mom's?" He had gone to visit his mom yesterday evening and had evidently spent the night.

"Oh, hey Mina." Izuku was a bit surprised to have been immediately greeted upon his return. "It was fun." He gave her a hug once he had shed his coat, which she eagerly returned. "How are you?" He asked once they separated.

"Pretty good. Just about to go pick up some groceries. Wanna come?"

"I'd like to, but I need to take care of a few things." Likely catching up on work due to his visit last night. "But, uh…" He looked her up and down. "You should probably wear something heavier than that. It's pretty cold out."

"Eh, I'll be fine." Again, Mina did pretty well with cold; she was a naturally warm person. Besides, her coats were all the way upstairs, and she didn't feel like going back for them.

"Y-You really should," Izuku insisted.

"I said I'll be fine, _mom_ ," she said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

Frankly, Mina just didn't like having to wear bulky cold-weather wear. Unfortunately, her parents had been very adamant about making sure she wore a coat when it was even a little bit cold, no matter how much she tried to say she didn't need it. Since moving to the dorms, she hadn't worn anything heavier than sweatshirts and raincoats and had been perfectly fine.

She appreciated Izuku worrying for her, of course, but he could be a bit excessive sometimes. Not that she loved him any less for it.

"I'll catch up with you later, kay?" Ignoring his further protests, the pink girl gave her worrywart boyfriend a quick kiss. "Love you!"

"Mina, please…" She was out the door before he could finish.

* * *

There was a crisp breeze in the air as Mina stepped outside. It was certainly chilly, but with the sun out it really wasn't all that bad. All she had to do was put her hood up and keep her hands in her pockets and everything was fine.

Izuku really did worry too much.

Mina chuckled to herself as she thought about him. For as much as he had changed over the months they'd been together, he was still the same old Izuku deep down. Still, she knew he was only so concerned for her because he loved her.

The breeze began to pick up a bit as Mina walked, causing her to shudder slightly. Her cheeks tingled slightly as the cold air blew past them, and she could just barely see her breath. Still, no big deal.

A few minutes later, she was hugging her arms as close to her body as possible, bending down slightly to stop the wind blowing directly across her now-reddish face. The wind was a lot stronger away from all the campus buildings. Not that Mina cared. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable now, but nothing she couldn't handle. Grocery store was only, what, fifteen minutes away?

Another few minutes passed. The (not) cold girl had pulled the string on her jacket down, tightening her hood as much as possible. One could see a couple little bumps where her horns were it was so snug. She was now hugging herself with her arms, keeping her hands inside the sleeves to protect them from the wind as much as possible. It wasn't doing much good, though; the gust easily got through her thin jacket. Her fingers were starting to hurt a bit.

Almost there… Right?

It felt like hours had passed. Mina blew into her hands, rubbing them together to try to keep her fingers from going numb. Unfortunately, this meant exposing them to air for a second or two, which was not a pleasant feeling. Her face was now bright red as she did everything she could to keep the wind out of her face.

Maybe she should just… No! She couldn't give up now! Almost there, almost there, almost…

She stopped as she hit a familiar intersection; this was a regular trip for her, after all. Looking around, she grimaced as she recognized where she was.

This was effectively the halfway point from U.A. to the grocery store.

"…"

Mina just stood, staring ahead blankly as she shivered.

Shutting her eyes tight and sighing heavily, she turned around.

* * *

Cold.

Pain.

Cold.

Pain.

These were the only two words in Mina's head as she arrived back at the dorm. She felt like death; her hands and face were all but completely numb, with her fingers throbbing slightly. The slightest breath of wind caused her to wince as it grazed her raw cheeks and chapped lips.

She had hoped running would help warm her up a bit, but it just made the wind feel even stronger. Plus, she couldn't move very fast while holding herself with her arms. The trip back and felt like an eternity, and seeing the dorm finally appear in the distance filled the frigid girl with unfathomable relief. It was like stumbling across an oasis in the desert, and the sight of it made her pick up speed again.

She nearly collapsed on the floor as she stepped inside, tempted to just sprawl out on the warm carpet. Unfortunately, as heat returned to her body, so did feeling.

"Ow…" Her body ached, amplifying the pain she was already experiencing. Why the hell did she leave without a coat? Why didn't she just check to see that it was below freezing?

Taking off her cold jacket, Mina began quickly rubbing her arms as she walked into the common area. A hot bath sounded pretty good right about now. As long as she didn't run into-

"Mina?"

Crap!

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Izuku sitting on the couch. Acting quickly, she pulled her hands away from her arms and stood up straight, trying her hardest to give no indication that she was cold.

"Hey Izu!" She forced a wide smile, which kind of hurt due to how dry her lips were.

"You're back already?" The boy looked at her quizzically. "…Weren't you going food shopping? Where are your groceries?"

Mina barely heard him, however. She was instead focused on the sizeable mug of steaming hot coca Izuku had sitting on the coffee table, filled to the brim with marshmallows. Hey eyes followed the steam as she imagined just how good a drink of that would feel right about now.

"Mina?"

"Huh?" Turning her attention away from the holy grail in front of her, she looked back at Izuku. It was at this point she noticed a very thick, soft, and _warm_ looking blanket folded up on the couch beside him. One that definitely had not been there before Mina had left. "Oh, um… I f-forgot something, that's all." She mentally cursed at her little stutter; it was taking all of her willpower to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Oh, I see." He had a strange expression on his face as he looked at her, and he was drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa. He looked… Anxious? "So, how is it out there?"

"Eh, it's not s-so bad! I told you I was f-fine, right?" This had to be the least convincing lie Mina had ever told. She could _feel_ herself shaking slightly, and her eyes kept darting between Izuku, the blanket, and the hot chocolate. The fact that he wasn't touching or even acknowledging them was very suspect.

Had he put these out for her preemptively? Had he bet on her coming back like this?

"Really? Not even a little cold?" His face twitched ever so slightly as he asked this. Mina's eyes narrowed.

"Nope. Not a bit."

She knew what her boyfriend was trying to do here. He could clearly tell she was cold; his (clearly fake) ignorance was him trying to get her to admit she was wrong first.

The two stared each other down, waiting for the other's obvious façade to crack first. Mina knew Izuku couldn't fight his natural urge to be a kind and caring person for very long, as evidenced by his nervous twitches. Likewise, he probably knew the temptation of his little gifts was becoming harder and harder for her to resist.

It was a tense standoff. But a few moments later…

"…M-Mina, please, you're freezing _!"_

"…GIVE ME THAT! _"_

They both gave in. Mina practically dove onto the couch as Izuku picked up the blanket.

"Quick! I-I'm d-dying here, Izu!"

"It's okay, j-just hang…AH! YOU'RE ARMS ARE SO COLD!"

"C-Careful, I'm a bit sore-Ow! Hey!"

"S-Sorry! Here, th-that better?"

"Yeah, much. Oh man, this looks amaz-MMM! HAA! TOO HAA!"

Mina squirmed as she spat the burning hot coca back into the mug.

"Ow…" She had taken a huge gulp of the drink without testing to see just how hot it was.

"M-Mina, please!" Izuku cried. "C-Careful…" The pink girl simply held the mug in her hands, leaning back against her lover slightly. The two of them were wrapped up in the blanket, with Mina on Izuku's lap. He had his arms around her waist, holding her close to help warm her up as best her could. Mina's hands just barely poked outside the blanket, allowing her to hold the piping hot cup of cocoa.

The girl sighed happily, letting the warmth wash over her as she relaxed her tense body. Taking a more controlled sip of her drink, she smiled as the sweet liquid helped heat her up even more.

"…I told you to wear a coat," Izuku said quietly. Mina's smile dropped.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" she grumbled, taking another sip. Of course, she couldn't be upset for very long. "…Thanks, though. This is, like, the best 'I-told-you-so' ever." She giggled as Izuku hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek.

The two sat for some time, chatting about random subjects. Izuku would constantly check to see how Mina was feeling, a gesture she found super adorable. He really worried too much…

A few minutes later, Mina was finishing off the remains of her hot chocolate. She had gotten about halfway through before deciding to just chug the rest, eager for the heat it provided.

"Aaaaah…" She sighed, setting the empty mug on the table before leaning back against Izuku again. "Happy Mina…" She murmured, patting her warm, fully tummy a few times.

"Feel better?" Izuku asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"Much." Between the cuddles and the cocoa, Mina was in a state of pure bliss right now. Especially considering how she had felt not ten minutes ago.

Yawning, the horned girl rolled over so that she was facing Izuku. Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled up against him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"…You spoil me, you know that?" She practically whispered into his ear.

"I do." Izuku moved one of his hands up, stroking her head gently. "But you deserve it… My little alien queen."

"…Pffft!" Mina couldn't contain her laughter as she tried to process what he just said. "Dude, that… That was so bad!"

"H-Hey!" Izuku had never been good with romantic one liners. "I-I thought that one was good!"

"Well, think again." Granted, his dorky lines _were_ endearing in their own stupid way.

"W-Well, anyway…" He cleared his throat. "You going to wear a coat from now on?" Mina rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"I dunno, you're giving me a strong reason _not_ to… If you do this every time I forget." She turned her head to look up at her lover, who was realizing his little plan may have just backfired a bit on him.

"Uh… Er… W-Well… I-I won't do this next time you forget!" he insisted.

"Yes you will." Mina's smile grew.

"N-No!" A pause. "Okay, probably…" She giggled as the boy sighed, admitting defeat.

"Don't worry, I'll remember… Most of the time." Winking, the girl leaned forward and gently kissed her lover's lips. The couple shared a few brief kisses before going back to cuddling.

"You still want to go shopping?" Izuku asked.

"Mmm… Maybe later. Let's just sit here for a bit, kay?" Mina was far too comfortable to get up now.

"Okay." They both were, evidently.

"…Hurry up, I got shit to do after this!" A voice rang out. Izuku and Mina turned to see Bakugou walking into the common room, looking behind him as he shouted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who took five minutes to find a shoe." Kirishima was right behind him, followed by Kaminari.

"It wasn't five minutes!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was more like eight. Now hurry the fuck up!" Bakugou directed. The three boys were dressed in a mix of hooded sweatshirts and light jackets as they headed for the exit. As they passed by, Kirishima noticed the couple.

"Oh hey, morning, lovebirds," he greeted, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Hey, Kiri," Mina said. Izuku nodded. "What are you boys up to?"

"We've all got some errands to run, so we figured we could all go together. You guys need anything?"

"Nah, we're good. But uh, you guys should really put something heavier on. It's pretty damn cold out there," Mina suggested.

"Aw, it'll be fine. It's sunny! Besides, a little cold won't bother us."

Mina and Izuku looked at each other, grinning.

"Well, okay then."

"Kirishima, come _on!_ " Bakugou was as impatient as ever.

"Right, gotta go. See you two later!" Waving goodbye, the redhead joined his companions as they headed out the door. As they left, Mina looked back at Izuku.

"…I'll start the kettle."

* * *

"You boys feeling better?" Mina asked, a huge grin plastered on her face. On the couch adjacent to the one she and Izuku were still sitting on, Kirishima and Kaminari sat huddled in blankets, shivering as they held mugs of hot cocoa. Between them sat Bakugou, who despite clearly needing it, refused to touch the items provided for him by the couple.

"Y-Yeah…" Kaminari nodded vigorously, taking another drink. He turned to his left. "Bakugou man, seriously, you're shaking man! Just have some."

"Sh-sh-shut the f-f-fuck up, I-I'm f-f-fine…!" The hothead glared at Mina and Izuku as he sat.

"Dude, you're so not fine!" Kirishima laughed. "Quit being a tough guy and just take it."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, if you don't want yours…" The redhead reached out to take Bakugou's mug.

"D-Don't fucking t-touch that!" The hand was slapped away.

"Dude! I thought you said you were fine."

"I am!"

Mina and Izuku simply laughed at the scene. It had certainly been an interesting morning.

* * *

Totally a fitting story for the middle of summer, wouldn't you say?


	15. Infinity Plus One

Izuku's breathing was quick as he ran up the hill. Ahead of him, a voice called out in a gleeful tone.

"You'll never catch me!" Just ahead of him, Mina smiled as she looked back at him, laughing as she charged up the hill at a pace roughly equal to his.

The couple were in the midst of an impromptu game of tag, with Izuku currently being "it" as he chased after Mina. They had been at it for quite a while now, as the pink girl was proving difficult to pin down.

Fortunately for the pursuer, his target's need to look behind her and taunt forced her to slow down just a bit, allowing him to close the distance a bit more. He was less than a foot from catching her now

"N-No!" Mina shouted, her laughter growing. Izuku could tell she was probably go faster if she really wanted to, but she seemed to be enjoying how close the game was getting. This proved to be her downfall; as she crested the hill, the sudden change in slope caused her to stumble just a bit. Izuku, being behind her, managed to brace himself when he saw this and not make the same mistake.

"Aha!" He shouted as he caught his girlfriend in his arms.

"Ah!" She squealed in a mix of surprise and delight, squirming in his grasp a bit. She then turned around she was facing him, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, you got me!"

"Do I get a reward?" Her captor asked, loosening his grasp as he held her waist gently. Giggling, Mina responded as she cupped his cheeks

"Sure dooo!~" She spoke in a very flirtatious manner as she pulled him in for a loving kiss. Izuku held her close as she did, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. He smiled as their lips met and sighed happily. He had missed this so much…

The two of them were on what was essentially a date at the park. They had been here for a couple hours now, but that didn't stop every little moment they shared from feeling this wonderful. After all, it had been weeks since either of them had last seen each other.

They were in their second year at U.A. now, and their responsibilities had grown considerably as junior heroes. Being in the top school was bad enough, but with the current climate in hero society that the League of Villains had created, U.A.'s staff was doing everything they needed to in order to prepare their students.

Neither student really minded the workload, but it did mean they had less time for each other nowadays. The last month or so was particularly rough, as they had both been away on internships. Of course, their love was strong enough to deal with this sort of thing, but that didn't mean it was easy for either of them. As nice as phone calls and video chats were, it just wasn't the same as actually being with each other.

That's why they were here today. It was their first day off of school since they had gotten back from their internships, and they were planning to make the most of it. No homework, no studying, no… Anything, really. Just a full day of doing nothing together at the place they had first become a couple.

They young lovers held their kiss for a few moments before separating. They continued to hold each other, gazing at each other longingly. There were butterflies in Izuku's stomach as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. Her onyx eyes that sparkled like diamonds, her smile that shined brighter than the sun above their heads… She was still the most beautiful person he had ever met. Just being able to see her again like this, hold her like this…

Suddenly feeling extra emotional, the green-haired boy suddenly lifted his lover off her feet and, hugging her tight, started spinning.

"Woah!" A bit surprised by the action, Mina nonetheless held tight as he twirled her round and round, laughing as he did. Her own hearty laughter joined his as he went faster and faster.

To this day, Izuku had yet to hear a more pleasant sound.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Mina was as cheerful as ever. "Faster! Faster!" Her lover obliged. Unfortunately, he was only able to keep it going for about 10 more seconds before dizziness overcame him, and he lost balance.

"W-Woah!" He cried as the two of them tumbled to the ground beside each other. Now staring up at the cloudless sky, Izuku laid there for a moment as he caught his breath and regained his composure. Mina did the same, neither of them speaking for a moment. Finally, they both rolled their heads over so they were looking at one another, the smiles having never left their faces. They grabbed one another's hands.

"…I love you," was all Izuku said.

"I love you more." His smile dropped as Mina said this.

"…No, I love you more." He knew exactly where this was going, and he intended to win. Mina sat up.

"No, I love _you_ more." She echoed his last sentence as he also sat up a little. They stared at each other intensely.

"Well, I love you most."

"I love you most _plus one_."

"I love you most plus _infinity_."

Izuku folding his arms, smirking. He'd won this little battle, clearly, and-

"I love you most plus infinity plus one."

"H-Hey, you can't add to infinity! It's… Infinity!" Leave it to Izuku to care about math in something as silly as this.

"Well, I can. Because that's how much I love you!" Mina beamed. Her lover pouted for a moment but then smiled again.

"Alright, how about we agree we both love each other most plus infinity plus one?" It was taking a lot of willpower for them to both keep this conversation going without laughing.

"Deal," Mina agreed, inching closer. Taking this as an invitation, Izuku grabbed her chin with one hand and gently pulled her in for another kiss. One kiss became many as they slowly repositioned themselves, wrapping their arms around each other once again.

"Mmm…" Mina hummed as their kissing grew more and more passionate, stroking his cheek lovingly as she did. She broke the kiss momentarily to nudge her forehead against his, giggling as she rubbed her nose against his. Izuku did the same before they returned to their kiss.

A lot this reminded him of those first few weeks of their relationship. That time when, like many young couples, each of them was all the other could think about. That time when every little romantic gesture was the greatest feeling in the world. That time when just being with Mina could make his knees weak and his heart melt.

While he was of course glad their relationship had matured since then, it was good to know that initial spark had never gone out. That even after all this time, they could still act like this together.

Their love was infinity plus one, and nothing would change that.

* * *

Yeah nothing really new, just wanted some fun fluff.


End file.
